


The Double Bet

by bram101_princessladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Ladrien Summer, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bram101_princessladybug/pseuds/bram101_princessladybug
Summary: What happens when these kids bet on each other's love lives?Adrien and Marinette get competitive. Shenanigans ensue.------Adrien grinned. “I bet you that Chat Noir can make you fall in love with him within the next two weeks."Marinette smirked. "Yeah, and I bet you that if you ask out Ladybug, she’ll say yes, and she’ll be your girlfriend within two weeks.”“And if she doesn’t agree?” Adrien asked, leaning in.“Then, you’ll get your croissants.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 115
Kudos: 580





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is basically just a reason for me to write Marichat and Ladrien and have some fun. They're a little aged-up, maybe 17 here. Mostly with a focus on the main love square; sorry to the other ships! but love square drama is just too fun sometimes. Update: added a chapter because needed some more room to write all our lovely drama out!

##  The Set-Up 

“What can I say, Nino? How can I not be in love with such an amazing girl?” 

“Dude, you got it bad. But like, you don’t even really know her! You’ve only ever seen her from afar, right?”

Marinette crept closer. Who was Adrien in love with? Someone he’d only seen from afar? But Kagami was someone he knew well! 

“Y-yeah, I guess. But I feel like I’ve known her forever, Nino. She’s the love of my life, I can feel it!” 

Downcast, Marinette began to step away from the closed door of the classroom. Did she really want to know who the love of Adrien’s life was? All she knew was that it couldn’t be her, his _just-a-friend_ , the clumsy and stammering Marinette. 

“Dude, how can Ladybug be the love of your life when you don’t even know who she is though?” 

_Ladybug_? He…he liked Ladybug?

Marinette dashed back to the door and flung it open, revealing Nino and Adrien’s shocked faces. 

“You—you like…Ladybug, Adrien?” Marinette managed, gasping as if she’d run a marathon. 

Adrien opened and closed his mouth without saying anything, while Nino frantically tried to backpedal, giving Marinette a sympathetic look. “Uh, no, no, Marinette, that’s not—” 

But Marinette didn’t want to wait for whatever excuse Nino was about to make up. Instead, she turned to Adrien. “You know, you should ask her out.” 

“Uh, wha?” 

Marinette drew on her Ladybug confidence and evened out her voice, mentally rejoicing in the fact that she hadn’t stuttered that sentence. This was her chance! Her chance to go on a date with Adrien, to kiss Adrien, to get that hamster! “Ask out Ladybug. I bet you she’ll say yes. You’d have to wear disguises on your date, but I bet you that she’ll be your girlfriend in two weeks if you ask her out tomorrow.” 

“Oh, no, Marinette,” Adrien began bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I doubt that she even remembers me.” 

“But you’re a famous model! And didn’t she save you like a million times? I’m sure she knows who you are.” 

Adrien shook his head. “But Chat Noir has been flirting with her for years to no avail! And she’s never said yes to him!” 

Marinette put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. “Oh please, that ridiculous cat? He couldn’t charm a lamppost if he tried.” 

Adrien crossed his arms. “Hey! Give Chat some credit, he’s clearly devoted to Ladybug! And he’s funny and cool and brave and makes lots of puns—” 

“Puns that stink!” 

“What do you have against puns?” 

AS they spoke, the two began to move closer together until they were nearly nose-to-nose. 

“Puns could never charm me, that’s all,” Marinette parried back. “Just face it, Chat just isn’t that charming. Ladybug needs someone else in her love life.” 

A mischievous glint, somehow familiar to Marinette, flashed in Adrien’s eyes. “Okay, then. How about this? Let’s make a bet.” 

“A bet?” 

Adrien grinned. “Yeah. I bet you that Chat Noir can make you fall in love with him within the next two weeks, and if he does, then you give me an unlimited supply of croissants from your bakery. For a year!” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, her competitive spirit rising up. “And if he can’t?” 

Adrien frowned and put his hands in his pockets, looking up at Marinette through his lashes. “Well…what would you want from me?” 

Marinette flushed a dark red, suddenly realizing how close they were, and held up her hands in front of her, waving frantically as she stumbled backward. “Uh, ah, uh, I don’t know? Maybe, uh, ah, a ki—I mean, a favor! Yeah! Just a favor!” 

Adrien laughed. “Okay, purrr—I mean, uh, perfect! I’ll just owe you a favor.” He hoped his panicked face didn’t give away his pun, and as a result, his identity. 

“Yeah, and I bet _you_ that if you ask out Ladybug, she’ll say yes, and she’ll be your girlfriend within two weeks.” 

Adrien leaned in. “And if she doesn’t agree?” 

“Then, you’ll get your croissants.” 

Adrien bit his lip. “And if she does?” 

Marinette smiled, knowing that she wouldn’t need anything from Adrien then. “Then, I guess you’ll just owe me a favor.” 

Adrien smiled and held out his hand. “A double bet, then?” 

Marinette grinned and placed her hand in his. “You’re on! Winning these bets will be a breeze.” 

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “You wish.” 

\------

It only took a few more hours for an akuma to arrive that day, and Marinette quickly transformed and was at the scene, trying to do damage control as she waited for Chat. 

As she scanned the horizon for Chat, the akuma screeched to get her attention and jumped up onto the rooftop of the school building, preparing its next attack. Ladybug stood in the courtyard below, twirling her yoyo into a shield to protect her classmates behind her. 

Suddenly, there was a yell from Nino. “Adrien, dude, look out!” 

Ladybug whirled. _Why had Adrien run in that direction? Didn’t he know that the akuma could easily attack him? Why had he tried to run away from her protection?_

Without hesitating, she wrapped her yoyo around his waist and yanked him towards her, catching him in her arms as she ran back into the school. 

“What were you thinking?” Ladybug berated, as she dashed through the halls. “We need to find you someplace safe to hide, where you won’t be in danger of getting hit!” 

Adrien seemed not to notice her anger, instead simply staring at her with light in his eyes. Ladybug looked down, and their gazes entangled. Any doubts she had about Adrien’s regard for Ladybug went right out the window. If the look he was giving her was anything to go by, he really _was_ in love with her. 

“Uh, I—Adrien? Are you okay?” 

Adrien shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “Why, oh, yes! I—um, I, um, well. Ladybug.” 

Remembering their bet, Ladybug smiled down at him. “Is there something you want to say, Adrien?” 

Adrien tried to remember how to speak. His Lady was carrying him in her arms. And smiling at him! “Um, I, um, Ladybug, I. Gah.” 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Well, I’ll leave you here for now, I guess,” she began, opening a closet door to stuff him inside. “But you don’t look too good. Maybe I’ll drop by and check you out—I mean, _check on you_!” she shrieked. Well, there went her suave charm and Ladybug confidence. One adoring gaze from Adrien was all it took, apparently. 

Adrien smiled nervously back. “I’d love that, my—M, m, _Miss_ Ladybug!” 

She laughed at his panicked antics and internally cooed over the way he rubbed his neck when he got nervous. “No need to be so formal. You can just call me Ladybug. See you soon, Adrien.” She winked as she swung away, leaving a starstruck Adrien behind. 

She didn’t look back, but if she had, she would have caught him blowing her a kiss as he sighed and dropped his head in his hands. 

Just like Chat Noir often did.


	2. The Follow-Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin...Marinette and Adrien figure that there's no time like the present to get started on their respective bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me days to write the Ladrien part and 10 minutes to write the Marichat part and I think that's how this whole fic is going to go...as always, please feel free to leave support/questions/suggestions/concerns below!!! Your comments make my day!

##  The Follow-Through 

“Girl, what were you thinking, making a bet like that?” 

“Ugh, Alya, I know, I know, but he deserves a chance with the girl of his dreams, no matter who it is. And at least it got him to talk to me! Maybe we’ll talk more now!” 

“But you basically told him to ask out another girl! And it’s Ladybug! Why would he break up with her? Marinette, don’t you think things through?” 

Marinette nervously tapped her fingers together, avoiding Alya’s gaze through her phone screen. Their nightly FaceTime had been focused on solely on Marinette’s supposed bad decision of the double bet the whole time, and Marinette wasn’t sure how much more she could defend herself well without revealing her dual identity. 

“I was too busy, uh, not stuttering to think it through! And, I mean, I want him to be happy. Does it matter that I won’t be the one who makes him happy?” 

“Whoa, girl. This is Adrien we’re talking about, right? The one we created that whole game plan for with the flower code names, the one who’s schedule you have memorized, the one who you’ve been crushing on for almost 2 and a half years now? You’re ready to encourage him to date other girls now? You haven’t even –” 

“Ugh, Alya, I don’t think I can talk about it anymore.” Marinette stared down morosely at her hands. “Maybe…it’ll all turn out okay in the end.” 

“Nino couldn’t believe what you said, either! He thought you would be super upset!” 

Marinette sighed as she trailed her fingers along her bedspread. “I thought I would be too.” Surprisingly, she felt her eyes begin to water. “But how could I? I know what it’s like to be afraid to talk to someone you’re in love with. To think you have no chance. How could I let him…feel like that?” To her continued surprise, a tear plopped down on the bedspread, and she scrubbed at her eyes, hard, realizing that perhaps, there was a layer of painful truth to her words. She did want to spare Adrien her pain. She wanted him…to be happy. And although she wouldn’t be Marinette, at least Adrien liked one side of her, right? 

Alya murmured comforting words softly. “I’m so sorry, Marinette, I shouldn’t have pushed about it. I guess…I was just so surprised.” She paused. “But you made a really mature decision, and I’m proud of you, girl.” 

Marinette gave her a watery smile in response, watching her friend’s eyes soften in sympathy.

Suddenly, Alya’s eyes lit up and she winked. “But maybe, you’ll find a replacement in Chat Noir!” 

Marinette laughed. “Oh, please, Alya, why would I even run into Chat Noir? Let alone long enough to fall in love with him?” She crossed her arms, getting her spirited temper back. “And how could I fall in love with _him_? Adrien’s so much cuter, cooler, smarter, and sweeter than Chat could ever be, that ridiculous, awkward cat-boy!” She balled her hands into frustrated fists. “Ugh, they are so different, I can’t even imagine them in the same room. No way will Chat ever be my crush.” 

Alya smirked. “Sounds like he already drives you crazy, though, huh? And I mean, come on, he’s really _really_ grown up the past couple of years, I mean look at him in that leather--” 

Marinette shrieked and threw a pillow at the screen amid Alya’s laughter. “No way! NO WAY! Gross gross GROSS!” Then, her eyes narrowed. “But I’m not the only one with a thing for superheroes, though… I know that you have a crush on Carapace!” 

Alya’s eyes widened in horror. “What? No! I’m loyal to my boyfriend, no one else!” 

Marinette grinned evilly, already planning her revenge for Alya’s comment. “Fine! I bet that Carapace will fall in love with you within two weeks. In fact, I bet that he’s already in love with you!” She paused in thought. “And if I win, no more teasing me about Chat Noir!” 

Alya’s spluttering at Marinette’s bet filled up the rest of their conversation that night. 

\------

The next night, Marinette flew through her homework and shoveled her dinner in her mouth as fast as she could. Her parents commented on her speedy eating, but she made some excuses about a “girl chat” with Alya that she was excited for. Her parents chuckled at their daughter’s antics, used to her moments of frenzy, and said no more. 

Finally, Marinette was free and alone in her room, having cancelled her call with Alya and cleared out her night. 

“Well, Tikki? I think I’ve taken care of everything!” Her eyes glinted. “Time to get Adrien to ask me out and win that bet!” 

The little red bug hesitantly floated up to meet her gaze. “Marinette, maybe you should think about this. This bet…is dangerous! You might be getting into more than you bargained for. And even if you win your side of it, you won’t be able to date Adrien publicly without putting him into danger! I know you want to win, but your secret identity and his safety are more important than croissants!” 

Marinette sighed. “Tikki, I know, but I promise that we’ll be careful. No one will get hurt. I trust your opinion, and I’ll back out if I think things are getting too dicey, okay? I promise you. You trust me, right, Tikki?” 

Tikki nodded fiercly. “Without a doubt! Just…be safe, okay?” 

Marinette patted the kwami with her finger with a smile. “Don’t worry; everything will turn out just fine. Spots on!” 

Ladybug began swinging through the streets of Paris to the home of a certain model, where she hoped that he would be waiting. 

\------ 

For his part, Adrien was half-hoping that Ladybug had forgotten about her promise to visit him. 

“Plagg, she didn’t come yesterday, so that means she won’t be coming, right? She probably has tons to do, and—” 

Plagg expertly dodged another crumpled-up piece of paper that Adrien had thrown over his shoulder – Adrien’s newest attempt at a speech to ask out Ladybug. “Ugh, kid, you and your Lady love. Can’t believe you made a bet with your girlfriend to ask out Ladybug.” 

Adrien whirled around in his desk chair and glared at Plagg. “Marinette is not my girlfriend! She’s one of my best friends, and she’s just trying to help me get up the confidence to do this! And besides,” he grinned, “she’s too competitive for her own good. I doubt Ladybug will say yes to me.” 

Plagg sighed. “Think about this, kid. You’re going to be asking out Ladybug as Adrien, then flirting with Marinette as Chat Noir! How’s that gonna work?” 

“Don’t worry about it. I just want Marinette to admit that she finds Chat charming, that’s all. I’ll be able to charm her for sure – remember Evillustrator?” 

Plagg shook his head. “Whatever. Just as long as I get my camembert…” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Of course that’s all you get out of this conversation.” Turning back around, he began to write out his latest attempt at a love confession, pencil scratching across the paper. “Ugh! I’ll never get this right, and I’ve been trying for hours. And even if I can write it out and memorize it, all that comes out are awkward noises whenever I’m around Ladybug as myself. Plagg, what am I gonna do?” 

“Cheese is so much easier than women. You never stammer when you’re around cheese, right? So think of Ladybug as a pile of–” 

“Absolutely NOT, Plagg!” 

Plagg sighed again. “You never take my advice.” 

Adrien ignored him. “Okay, how’s this?” His voice softened. “Ladybug, I’ve loved you for years. You’re gorgeous, wonderful, incredibly brave, and the smartest and most talented person I know.” Adrien continued reading, not noticing Plagg dart away to hide underneath the bed. “When you feel something, you feel it so strongly and passionately that I can’t help but be in awe of you. You’ve taken care of me and the whole city of Paris so many times, and -- Hmmm…how can I word it next?” 

“I think that was a pretty good start.” 

Adrien jumped and whirled around to meet the bluebell gaze of Ladybug herself, hanging upside down outside his half-open window from her yoyo, Spiderman-style. “Ladybug?” he squeaked. 

She smiled bashfully, the moonlight flashing on her hair. “Can I come in?” 

Adrien nearly tripped over himself trying to reach the window. “Uh, um, of course!” He pushed the window open wider and offered her a hand to help her down. She placed a slightly trembling hand in his and flipped herself over to land gracefully on the wooden floor of his bedroom, retracting her yoyo and reattaching it to her side in one smooth motion. Their eyes met, and neither moved, both rooted to the floor. 

Suddenly, the duo realized that they were still holding hands, and both immediately yanked away and blushed, looking to the side. Unknown to both, Plagg gagged at their antics while munching on his cheese, watching like they were in a rom-com. 

Marinette resisted the urge to flail her hands about and instead linked them behind her back. “So, I, uh, just came to…to see if you were doing okay! After that akuma attack.” 

Adrien nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Oh, uh, yes. I’m doing fine. Thank you, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug’s gaze turned serious for a moment. “So why did you run away, Adrien? You should have stayed behind me. I can protect you; that’s my job.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he fumbled for an excuse. He couldn’t say that he was running away to transform and help her! “Uh, well, I…I guess I just got nervous. And I wanted to help. I thought that I could…do something besides just stand there.” 

Ladybug shook her head. “Thank you, but your own safety means the most to me, Adrien. Chat and I have Miraculouses that can protect us. I know you were once Aspik, and you were wonderful,” Ladybug began, not noticing Adrien’s wince at the reminder of his failure. “But without a Miraculous, you put yourself in greater danger when you run into the akuma’s path like that.” She placed a hand on his shoulder softly. “You’re so selfless and brave, Adrien. But if you don’t take care of yourself, then you only put those that care about you in danger.”

Adrien savored her words and nodded resolutely. “I’ll be more careful in the future, I promise, Ladybug. I don’t want to see you get hurt. That’s the last thing I want.” 

Ladybug blushed. “Did you—did you mean what you said earlier? When you were reading from that paper?” 

Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush, as he did his best to dredge up his Chat Noir confidence. “Can you blame me for feeling that way? You truly are wise and beautiful and wonderful, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug felt her face grow even redder. “Uh, I, well, thank you, then, Adrien. I—I—I also, well, have, uh…“ Suddenly, she grinned and held her hand out. “You know what? I have a better idea.” 

Adrien hesitantly grasped her hand again. “What do you mean?” 

Ladybug smiled confidently, her eyes meeting his unflinchingly. “Do you trust me, Adrien?” 

Adrien smiled back. “Always, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug wrapped her arm around his waist, hooked her yoyo to a spot above them, and flicked her wrist to hoist them onto the roof. Adrien whooped as they flew higher, his face brightening in delight. Ladybug struggled to focus on their landing, trying not to notice on Adrien’s adorable smile and obvious joy. 

However, her distraction caused them to stumble once they reached the roof, and she caught Adrien before he fell, catching him up in her arms to carry him princess-style. Their gazes met again, and she felt frozen, immobile. She had never thought that Adrien would look at her like _this_. 

“Uh, Ladybug?” 

“Hmm?” 

Adrien smiled hesitantly. “What—what was your idea?” 

Ladybug grinned. “Have you ever been star-gazing?” She took his wrist and pulled him down, laying flat on the rooftop next to him, their heads next to each other. 

Adrien smiled. “Actually, my mother and I would do this in the backyard all the time. She loved the stars. She loved the myths and the stories behind them.” He looked over at Ladybug. “She knew all the stories about all the constellations.” 

Ladybug hesitated. “Do you remember any of them?” 

Adrien shook his head sadly. “I can only remember her voice…how she sounded when she talked about them.” He paused. “But honestly – that’s more than enough for me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t need to remember what she said. I just need to remember how she spoke, who she was. Her presence, the feeling you got when she was around you – that’s far more valuable than the details.” 

Ladybug reached out, brushing her fingers with Adrien’s before entwining their hands together. Adrien gasped, before smiling again and squeezing her hand back. “That’s beautiful, Adrien.” 

Adrien turned his head to face her fully, and she turned to return his intense gaze. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before Adrien broke the silence. “You know how I feel about you. Do you think—well, would you like, maybe, to, uh, to go out? Sometime? Maybe? To see if—if, well—” 

Ladybug smiled and placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. “Yes, Adrien. I’d love to. You’re brave and wonderful and kind to all your friends. I’ve only ever…um, _heard_ good things about you, and I’d love to experience them for myself. With you. In person.” _Oh my gosh, was this actually happening?_

Adrien leaned closer, and Ladybug flushed as he placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek. “I—thank you,” she murmured in response, feeling completely unoriginal. 

His eyes glowed as if she’d said something profound. “You’re welcome, Ladybug.” 

They spent the rest of the night staring up at the stars, talking about their lives, taking in the view, choosing their favorite star to name after themselves, and feeling as if they were on the cusp of something precious and new that they didn’t want to rush just yet. 

\------

Marinette squealed with glee as soon as she transformed, back in the safety of her own room. “Tikki!!!! I just spent hours hanging with Adrien on the roof! We stared at the stars together, and we have our own star together, and he said he loved me!! He’s loved me for years!!! For YEARS, Tikki!!!” She jumped onto her bed and lay there, spread-eagle, staring out at the very star she had just seen from Adrien’s rooftop. “And we’re going to go out Friday night. My dreams have finally come true!” 

“That’s wonderful, Marinette! I’m happy for you! But remember…” the kwami widened her eyes meaningfully as she drifted over to a plate filled with cookies and took two. 

Marinette smiled. “Don’t worry, Tikki, I think we can make this work! Nothing could ever—” 

_THUMP._

Marinette froze. “Tikki, did you hear that?” she whispered. 

_Tap._

The sound of someone walking on her balcony. 

Marinette hugged her knees, crumpling into a ball while she tried to think. A robber? But how had they gotten to her balcony? With a grappling hook? 

_Tap._

She frowned. _I could transform, but it might be hard to explain what Ladybug was doing in a random civilian’s bedroom, and where the said random civilian had gone._

Luckily, normal people had weapons too. She snatched up her pink bottle of pepper spray from her dresser. “Tikki, wait here and stay hidden. I’m going to go see who it is.” 

She pushed her trapdoor open and climbed out slowly and silently, thankful for her years of practice getting onto and off of her balcony. 

Holding the pepper spray out in front of her, she glared out into the night. “Who’s there?”

A shadow moved. 

“Speak now or face the pepper spray,” Marinette warned, aiming at the shadow. 

Suddenly, she realized she was facing a pair of deep green eyes. _Cat eyes?_

They blinked once, twice, before narrowing. 

“Hello, Marinette,” came a silky voice out of the darkness. 

“AAHHHH!” she screeched, spraying directly at the eyes. 

“AAHHHH!” screeched the attacker in response. “Me-ouch, Princess!” 

Marinette froze. Who else did she know who made cat puns when injured? “Chat…Chat Noir?” 

“My EYEES!!” he whined. “They’re BURNING with the fire of a THOUSAND SUNS OH MY GOD!” 

“Chat Noir? What on earth are you doing here? It’s 1 AM. Oh my goodness, here!” she reached forward and hooked an arm under his, carefully guiding him into her room through the trapdoor. 

Wincing in pain, he curled up into a ball at the foot of her bed. “I think—I think my Miraculous is helping with the pain, but WHY GOD WHY?” 

“I’m so, so sorry! I thought you were a robber…why didn’t you call out and tell me it was you? Let me get you some soap and water and maybe milk? I think that helps!” 

“That’s the last time I try to sneak up on you, Princess,” he mumbled before Marinette dashed off to get supplies. Luckily, her parents had somehow slept through Chat’s cries, and now she hoped they wouldn’t wake. Her father would not be pleased to see that Chat Noir had tried to sneak up on her in the middle of the night, especially not after the rose prison incident. 

She gathered up what she needed, along with a plate of cookies as an apology, and dashed back to Chat, guiding him to her bathroom. “Here, let me help. I think we have to wash out your eyes with water and soap, and I think cold milk might help with the burning feeling?” 

“How fitting for a cat,” Chat groaned, as he dumped some of the milk on his face to ease his pain. “But that feels a bit better, thank you.” 

Meanwhile, Marinette turned on the cold water in preparation for phase two. Noticing that the milk had distracted him, she grabbed his head and shoved it under the faucet, keeping him from moving as he squirmed uncomfortably beneath her hands. “That should wash out the spray,” she explained, ignoring Chat’s yelps. “I think you’ve got to stay under it for 3 to 5 minutes; I Googled it.” 

“AAAHHHHH the water! It’s so cold!!” 

“Oh, stop being such a scaredy-cat. Aren’t you a superhero?” 

“I’ve never been PEPPER-SPRAYED!” 

“That’s what you get for sneaking onto my balcony! Do you do this to other people, to?” 

Chat tried to wink, but it was hard between the burn of the pepper spray, the splashing of the cold water, and the remaining milk on his face. “Oh, Princess, I’m not that kind of cat.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled sympathetically down at Chat’s plight. “I don’t know if I believe it, Kitty. But you shouldn’t trespass on other people’s balconies without warning! I’m sorry I pepper-sprayed you though – are you feeling a bit better?” 

He sighed, deeming his grand, sexy plans for surprising Marinette a huge failure, and yanked his head out from underneath the faucet. His ears were dripping with water, and his already messy blond hair stood up in unruly spikes on his head. Marinette giggled a little at his ridiculous appearance and shoved a towel on top of him. He rubbed his face with the towel and shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. 

“Eek, Kitty! Are you sure you’re not a dog?” 

Chat laughed before shaking his head again, trying to get as much water on Marinette as possible. “Im-paw-sible, Princess. Dogs are gross, while cat are graceful and gorgeous. Like me.” 

Marinette tapped a finger on her chin in thought. “Hmm….I have my doubts about that part.” 

In revenge, Chat redoubled his efforts to shake water onto Marinette. “How dare you try to get me wet?” she shrieked, giggling as she shoved him away. “I saved you!” 

“YOU’RE the one who got me in this state in the first place!” he pointed out. 

“YOU snuck onto my balcony in the middle of the night!” she parried back, and he pouted, making her snicker. “But Kitty, why— why were you even sneaking on my balcony in the first place?”

He smirked smugly. “What can I say? You’re my favorite civilian.” 

“Really, Chat Noir?” she asked, planting her hands on her hips and pinning him with a fierce look. 

Chat hesitated. “Well, actually, Marinette, I…I just remembered…” he trailed off, feeling awkward. 

Marinette tilted her head and leaned closer. “Remembered what?” she asked softly. 

Chat bit his lip. “Well, you…when I was feeling lonely and sad that my Lady hadn’t met with me that night, you let me stay on your balcony and talk, and I just…you just felt…comfortable for me.” 

Marinette placed a hand on his cheek and watched him close his eyes and tilt his head into her touch. “Why do you need comfort tonight, Kitty?” 

He tapped his fingers nervously and scratched the back of his neck, almost in a familiar manner. “It’s just…I don’t have many friends, Princess. My home life kind of keeps me…trapped. Being Chat lets me be free, but…it’s still a pretty lonely life. And you seem like someone who can help. So I wanted…to make a new friend.” His ears flicked down. “But I guess I’m not very good at it.” 

Marinette scratched his head right behind his cat ears and smiled. “You can always find a home with me, my stray Kitty.” 

Chat smiled back. “If I’m your stray, don’t I get cookies from your world-famous bakery, Purr-incess?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and led the way back to her bedroom, picking up the plate of cookies and handing it to him. “Don’t they say you shouldn’t feed strays?” 

Chat grinned and grabbed a handful of cookies. “I think the saying has a caveat. Don’t feed strays…unless you accidentally pepper-sprayed them and now owe them a favor.” 

Marinette flicked the bell on his costume. “I said I was SORRY, you mangy cat! And you’re the one who was TRESPASSING in a _super_ creepy way, might I add?” 

“And then YOU dumped milk on my head and shoved me under a faucet! My face looked like a Pollack painting!” 

The duo looked at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing. 

As they chuckled together, Tikki looked on from the shadows in trepidation.


	3. The Backswing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Our favorite duo are too far in to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Plagg-Adrien banter the best?

# The Double Bet

## The Backswing 

Marinette flounced into school the next morning feeling brighter than ever despite her super-late night. _Adrien’s going to be so excited about his date with Ladybug tomorrow night! And I’ll get to shove the bet right in his face!_ she thought to herself. _Plus, I’m actually early to school for once._

Adrien entered the classroom soon after she did, and Marinette involuntarily looked up, her head bobbing as if controlled by puppet strings – Adrien’s effect on her hadn’t weakened one bit. 

He seemed surprised that he had beaten her there; he was usually earlier to school than she was, and checking the time, she noticed that he wasn’t as early as she’d expect from him. Although she and Adrien had had a somewhat-late night together, he seemed extra tired, and his eyes seemed a bit reddish. Wasn’t she the one who should be tired after she had to clean up Chat post-pepper spray? Perhaps he wasn’t used to spending long nights on roofs like Chat was. _Gah, stop thinking about Chat! Adrien’s here! Focus._

Marinette threw a winning smile in his direction. “So? How’s the bet going for you so far? Ask Ladybug out yet?” 

Adrien hesitated, then grinned slowly, his eyes lighting up. “Actually, I did! She came over last night, and we just…talked and sat on the roof. It was wonderful. She’s wonderful,” he added, dreamy. 

Marinette bit her lip to keep from grinning as well. “Oh, wow! So early in the bet, and I’m about to win,” she finished with a smirk. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Maaaybe, but this is just one date. Ladybug might not agree to be my girlfriend! Or keep going on dates with me!” he pointed out. 

Marinette couldn’t help her smile. “I doubt that. I bet she thinks _you’re_ wonderful, too,” she murmured softly. The tops of Adrien’s ears went red, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, as he had done the previous night. Marinette rejoiced internally at being able to make him blush as both Marinette and Ladybug. 

Suddenly, Adrien smirked evilly, tilting his head to meet her eyes dead-on. “Okay, but enough about me,” he began. “What about you? No late-night Chat Noir visits?” 

Marinette snickered. “Oh, yeah, he visited me last night.” 

Adrien crossed his arms and leaned on the back of a desk. “And?” 

Marinette couldn’t hold back her burst of laughter. “And—I pepper-sprayed him when he tried to scare me on my balcony!” she wheezed. 

Adrien bit his lip. “Not charmed at all, I see?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “How could I possibly be charmed by that silly cat? I had to dunk his head under the sink for five minutes and watch him dump milk all over himself to ease the pain.” She shifted guiltily. “I felt so bad, but I mean, he was trespassing, and even worse, trying to scare a random girl! Why on earth would he do that?” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Maybe he likes you.” 

Marinette had to chuckle at that. “Then he’s barking up the wrong tree.” 

“Cats don’t bark,” Adrien noted, leaning closer to Marinette, who, for once, was oblivious to Adrien’s proximity as she scoffed at Chat Noir. 

“Well, then you’ve never met Chat Noir. Makes puns and talks all day long, non-stop, like a dog yapping away.” 

“And you don’t find that charming?” 

“Not one bit.” 

Adrien moved even closer, his knees pressing into hers. “So, what do you find charming?” he murmured, his breath warming her lips. 

With a start, Marinette realized how close they were and blushed furiously as she turned her face away. “Uh, I, uh, well, _you_ —I mean, yourrrrrr ability to…walk in a straight line! I mean, not that you don’t walk in zigzags, because you totally can, since you’re a model and you can do anything while looking cute—I mean nice! You’re normal! Yeah!” 

Adrien frowned in confusion, then smiled and patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Well, I’m sure Chat will find a way. I have faith in him and his charm.” 

Marinette waved her hands through the air in a dismissive gesture. “Then, you’re the only one.” 

\------

Adrien shifted his sunglasses higher on his face and squinted at the crowd. His Friday night date with Ladybug had turned into a Saturday afternoon one, since Ladybug had noted that a picnic might be better during the daytime, and he’d had to agree. He noted the time on his watch -- two more minutes until their date was to begin. 

He checked his phone again for any texts from Ladybug. She’d given him her cellphone number, admitting it to be a burner phone, and Adrien had gotten one for himself as Chat Noir, admiring the idea. Maybe Marinette would accept his number as Chat…one day. 

Adrien shook his head furiously to clear it. _Now is not the time to focus on winning my side of the bet with Marinette. Today’s my very first date with Ladybug! he reminded himself. What do I say? How do I not act weird and scare her off? Be myself, but which one? Adrien or Chat? Ladybug’s Chat? Marinette’s Chat? Nino’s Adrien? Marinette’s Adrien? My father’s—well, no, probably not my father’s Adrien._

Adrien fidgeted awkwardly on the picnic blanket he had set up, with food he had pilfered from Marinette’s bakery and a local takeout joint. Marinette’s mother had smiled teasingly at him when he’d asked for the “lovers’ cake for two,” and she and her husband had exchanged knowing glances when he had blushed. Sabine Cheng never missed anything, did she? She and Marinette had that same warmth surrounding them that made you want to trust them. So did Ladybug, for that matter. 

Adrien pressed the home button on his phone once more. No new messages. Plagg chuckled from inside his jacket pocket, and he whacked him as a reminder to stay silent. _This is not the way I want Ladybug to find out my identity!_

“Adrien?” called a soft voice. 

Adrien looked up, surprised, and met the gaze of a girl wearing jeans with short, stylish boots and a long-sleeved sweater on top, along with sunglasses over top of her face, creating a rather odd ensemble. “Ladybug?” he asked, confused. 

Ladybug smiled and put a finger to her lips as she edged over to the blanket he had set up and elegantly sat herself down on top of it. Looking closer, Adrien realized her mask outlined her face underneath the large sunglasses, implying that she was transformed under the outfit, and he had to resist the urge to grin. She truly was clever, dedicated to protecting her identity. 

Ladybug noticed his staring and giggled. “I’m sorry, I had to wear such an odd outfit so no one would notice that it was me. Don’t want to draw any unwanted attention, or put you in danger.” Her face grew serious and grim. “But that reminds me. I have to warn you: If Hawkmoth ever finds out about us, he might try to hurt you to get to me, Adrien. I don’t want to see you hurt.” She dropped her hands over his on top of the picnic blanket, and his cheeks flushed automatically. “If you ever want to stop seeing me, I completely—” 

Adrien pressed a finger to her lips. “Nothing could ever make me want to stop seeing you, Ladybug.” Ladybug blushed, the tops of her cheekbones glowing red underneath her mask and sunglasses as she met his gaze. “Trust me,” he continued. “I trust that you’ll protect me and the whole city, and you can trust me to keep myself safe. I won’t tell anyone.” He hesitated. “But, well, I might tell a couple of my classmates.” He winced, remembering the bet. “But maybe I can lie to them instea--?” 

Ladybug pressed her own finger to his lips. “Do what you think is best, Adrien. I trust you.” 

With their fingers to each other’s lips, both chuckled, and Marinette felt Adrien’s lips move under her hand. _Surely, this must be a dream!_ Marinette thought. _The sun shining behind me, Adrien this close to me…it can’t possibly be real!_ She drew her hand away from him hastily and cleared her throat. “So, um, what—what do we have here?” 

Adrien smiled and opened the picnic hamper, revealing the cake box from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and not noticing Ladybug’s jaw drop. “Some snacks and some cake from the best bakery in Paris, for you, my—Ladybug.” 

Ladybug blushed again and reached into her own backpack, revealing the same cake box. “Great minds think alike,” she teased with a smirk, tapping his nose. 

He laughed. “It’s an honor to have my mind compared to Ladybug’s,” he said with a wink. His nose wrinkled under her finger, and she felt that his reaction was somehow…familiar. Ignoring her foreboding, she pulled her hand away from his face and gently opened up her backpack again, revealing two sets of silverware and napkins beside the cake box. 

“Let’s dig in!” she proclaimed, offering a fork to Adrien. They dug into the spread that they collected, laughing as they messily polished off the meal. As they began to eat the second cake, Adrien noticed some icing on the tip of Ladybug’s nose. She looked so adorable! She giggled at something he said, and he enjoyed watching her laugh, her cheeks glowing and smile bright. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

Suddenly, he realized that she had been saying something to him in response, and he had completely missed it. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked awkwardly. 

She laughed openly, throwing her head back in an almost-familiar motion. “I said, can you hear me, Adrien?” 

He blushed. “Clearly not.” 

She giggled again and continued their conversation, forcing him to break out of his reverie. “I was going to ask about your hobbies. I’ve heard you’re good at fencing. I’m terrible at it! Even Chat’s much better, just between you and me,” she noted, chuckling. “How did you get so good at it?” Although she knew the answer, she wanted to know how he really felt about it, and whether he still had feelings for Kagami after their relationship last year. It had only lasted for a few months, and they had apparently decided that they were better off as friends from what Marinette had been able to gather. But would Adrien open up to Ladybug more? 

Adrien laughed, blushing a little at her praise for Chat. “I—I take fencing lessons. I’ve been taking them for years now.” 

“Did you make many friends through your lessons?” 

He hesitated, then leaned closer to her. “Fencing can be an oddly lonely sport sometimes. It’s nice to do it for fun and to bond with other people, and I made a few friends, but…it can be hard sometimes to get close with them in real life.” 

Ladybug tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

“You have to be in sync when you fence. Working together, but without speaking. So it brings you closer, but...it also can drive you apart, since you’re always battling and trying to undermine each other. You communicate, but just enough so that you and only you can win. It’s not really a team sport.” 

Ladybug frowned, her eyes shining with sympathy. “That sounds so…so lonely.” 

Adrien smiled, placing his hand atop hers. “But with you, I bet it would be different.” At that, Ladybug looked away, lightly blushing and fumbling with her hands, before she met Adrien’s gaze again. “I can teach you some basics, if you’d like?” he continued. “It could be helpful in a fight.” 

Ladybug smiled, then bit her lip, imagining herself and Adrien in a room alone together, with his arms around her, teaching her fencing as he had once taught Marinette. “I—I would love that.” 

Adrien looked down, then back up at her. “Me too.” He hesitated, seeming to debate something internally before meeting her eyes again bashfully. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course!” 

“You and Chat are…pretty in sync, too, like fencing partners. What do you—” 

“Me and Chat? Oh, Adrien, you have nothing to worry about from him!” Ladybug waved her hands around as she continued her impassioned speech. “He’s a flirty kitty, and one of my best friends, but we’re in sync because we’ve worked together for so long, that’s all.” Ladybug paused her flusterd hand motions for a moment, tilting her head in thought. “It’s like he can read my mind sometimes, or tell exactly what I’m going to do with my Lucky Charm even before I do it, sure, and he’s the best partner I could ask for, but—but that’s all there is between us, I swear!” Ladybug sliced her hands through the air decisively, not noticing Adrien both smile and shrink back a little at her words. 

“So, you admire him?” 

“W-well, he’s a great superhero,” Ladybug managed to stammer. 

Adrien smiled again. “I think I admire you much more.” 

Ladybug looked down at her hands. They lay open, palms up. The same hands that handled Lucky Charms, dealt with press, comforted civilians—all as a part of a secret double life. No one would ever thank her or her hands, but she didn’t want thanks. She just wanted the world to be safe, and for herself to find happiness. 

But these hands had made mistakes. Emotions got the better of them, fears got the better of them. Sometimes, her hands couldn’t be trusted. They were always certain, but were they always right? 

“I wouldn’t admire me, Adrien.” She looked up, misty-eyed and with a wobbly smile. “I’ve made so many mistakes, even just as Ladybug. I mean, forget about my civilian self. But maybe if I’d been better at my superhero job, we would already have gotten Hawkmoth and innocent citizens wouldn’t be in danger every day!” 

“NO!” Adrien countered, the force of his yell so loud that it echoed through the trees of the park, shocking both himself and Ladybug. “No,” he added, a bit quieter. “Don’t say that. You—you’re so brave and brilliant—we would already have lost had you not been there as our Ladybug. I can’t imagine having someone else. And I _know_ that you must be incredible as a civilian.” 

“Oh—I—thank you, Adrien,” she finally managed with a smile, gazing down awkwardly. _Would you really think my civilian self was incredible, if you knew the truth, Adrien?_ “But I—I think you’re wonderful and kind and brave, too. You always put your friends first before yourself. I’ve noticed it so many times. You’re—you’re our everyday Chat Noir, Adrien, don’t you know that?” Ladybug asked, smiling as she interlaced her fingers with Adrien’s, a comfortable silence overtaking their date. 

Adrien, blushing and speechless, leaned forward after a moment and brushed the tip of her nose carefully with his fingertips, wiping off the icing gently. Ladybug flushed and looked away, breathless. “Wha—what are you doing?” 

Adrien smiled and allowed his fingertips to rest on the side of her face. “Admiring you, my—Ladybug.” 

Ladybug smirked, leaning forward so that her nose brushed his. “Why don’t you admire me a little closer?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened, before he smiled and bumped her nose gently with his again. She giggled. “How close am I allowed to get?” he asked teasingly. 

Ladybug placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. “This close,” she whispered, pressing her lips onto his quickly. Almost immediately, she pulled away, somewhat surprised at her own forthrightness. 

Adrien, however, was only caught off guard for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in for a much longer kiss, muffling Ladybug’s murmur of surprise with his lips. He yanked her in tightly, pulling her into his body, and she dropped her legs over his lap so that they were cuddled comfortably together. 

They stayed in that position for quite some time. 

\------

Marinette squealed into her pillow. “Tikki! TIKKI! Today is officially the greatest day of my life. I have nothing else to live for!” 

“Besides defeating Hawkmoth and keeping Adrien safe,” Tikki reminded her. 

“Well, sure. AIEEEEE!” Marinette screamed again, jumping up from her bed and dashing gleefully around the room, knocking over picture frames and mannequins as she went. She pulled up a noisy dance playlist on her phone and began to dance goofily to the music she blasted, flailing her arms and legs about madly. The song “Teenage Dream” was truly fitting at the moment, and she screamed along with Katy Perry, unable to hear the thump of a certain cool cat coming to crash her party of one. 

_“I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, come doooowwn!”_ Marinette sang. 

Chat knocked at the trapdoor before moving to the window to rap on the glass. However, the sight of Marinette dancing drove him into a fit of laughter as he watched her atrocious dancing in her room, the music making the glass vibrate in the window frame. 

_“You, make, me, feel like I’m living a teen, age dream!”_ she sang, holding her fist in front of her face like a microphone. 

Unfortunately, she chose that exact moment to look at the window and met the green gaze of the chuckling Chat Noir head-on. 

“AAHH!” she yelled, almost dropping her phone as she fumbled to turn the music off. Succeeding in turning down the music, she reached over and yanked open the window for Chat, who dropped onto the wooden floorboards of her room almost immediately, as if he were already comfortable in her house. 

Angrily, Marinette placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Chat. “What are you DOING here?” she accused. 

Chat laughed again, dropping down onto her bed to laugh harder once he knew he couldn’t stay upright. “What are YOU doing?” he pointed out. 

“I—I’m—I’m allowed to dance whenever I want, aren’t I?” Marinette stammered. 

“Well, sure, but was that _dancing_?” 

“You—you nasty cat!” she spluttered, in the midst of Chat’s bouts of laughter. “Are you judging me for my dance skills? You were spying on me, and I didn’t know you were even around! Besides, those moves weren’t for you.”

Chat raised his eyebrows. “Whoever they were for must be a lucky guy, then.” 

“They weren’t for anyone else, you misogynistic Kitty! They were for ME and ME ALONE.” 

“Well, you ought to have some respect for yourself, Marinette.” Chat stood up from the bed and posed gallantly. “If you need some pointers, I’ll have you know that I’m a masterful dancer.” 

It was Marinette’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?” 

“Why, yes, Princess! I’ll even prove it to you.” He held open a claw-tipped hand. “Your music, Mademoiselle.” 

She smirked. “ _I_ get to pick the music,” she countered, scrolling furiously through her playlist. Chat bowed extravagantly, conceding to her request. Soon enough, the chorus to “Say My Name” began to play through the speakers of Marinette’s phone. 

“Go ahead, Kitty,” teased Marinette. “Dance for me.” 

Eyebrows wiggling, Chat grinned, pausing for only a moment before lip-syncing perfectly to the song while strutting to the music, gesturing dramatically alongside the words. 

_“When no one is around you, say ‘Baby, I love you’,”_ sang Chat in a breathy voice, doing his best to mimic the original singers. 

Marinette threw back her head and laughed, and Chat was struck by the similarity of her laughter to Ladybug’s, nearly shocking him out of his performance. Not noticing his glance, Marinette smirked at his pause. “What’s wrong, Chat? Realizing that your dancing is as horrible as mine?” 

Chat shook his head decisively. “Not at all, Purr-incess. C’mon, wasn’t my performance paw-some?” Marinette rolled her eyes, but Chat ignored it, squaring his shoulders menacingly. “If anything, give me more of a challenge!” 

She grinned, flicking through her playlist again, before landing on the perfect song and setting it up to repeat. “I want to see you dance to this, then,” Marinette crowed, pressing play on her newest song choice. 

The opening notes of _Señorita_ began to play. _“I love it when you ca-all me Señorita,”_ sang Camila Cabello through the speakers. 

“How much tango do you know, Chat?” Marinette taunted. 

Chat’s eyes narrowed as a slow smile played across his face. “You made a mistake, Marinette.” 

Marinette propped her chin on her hand as she settled down in her desk chair to watch him. “Is that so, Kitty?” 

“This song’s a duet, Princess.” 

“So? Afraid to dance to it? Admit your defeat?” 

“ _So_ I need a partner, Marinette. Care to join me?” Chat called, extending a gloved hand to her. 

Marinette hesitated before nodding and accepting his hand. He pulled her out of her chair in one smooth motion, moving one of her hands to his shoulder before clasping her other hand in his own automatically. Marinette felt her palms begin to sweat as she shifted nervously. “I actually don’t know how to dance like this, Kitty,” she admitted to him. 

Chat Noir smiled, a real smile this time, almost too big for his face -- not one of his flirty grins or charming smirks. Marinette stared at the honest expression on his face in surprise, Adrien’s words reverberating in her mind. _Maybe he likes you._

She was startled when he replied. “Well, then, it’s a good thing you have an experienced teacher,” he murmured softly into her ear, making her shiver. He confidently began to move them through the basic steps of a partner dance, showing Marinette how to make a square with her feet and feel the rhythm pulsing in her toes and fingers. 

“Good, there you go, now you’re getting it, Mari,” Chat praised, guiding her around the room. 

“How do you know how to dance so well, Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, genuinely curious. 

Chat sighed as they continued to dance. “My dad made me learn all types of ballroom dancing. He didn’t want me to embarrass him, ever, I guess. I’m, like, the face of his company.” He looked down for a moment, as if examining the ground, before snapping his gaze up to her own. “I feel like I’m just another one of his employees, sometimes. Not his son.” 

Marinette looked up from her feet and into his eyes. “You don’t sound happy about that life at all. And I can’t blame you. It sounds awful!” 

“No, well, it’s not my first choice.” 

“What is?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“if you could do anything in the world,” Marinette began, lifting her hand up from his shoulder to gesture at the walls around them. “Then what would you do?” 

Chat tilted his head in thought, almost confused at the question. “You know, Mari,” he said after a moment. “I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that before.” 

“Why not?” Marinette asked in surprise, subconsciously allowing her fingers to wind around his neck and pull him closer to her. “Don’t your opinions matter? It’s your life!” 

Chat hesitated. “Not that often, to be honest.” 

“That’s appalling, Chat Noir. I’m so sorry,” she whispered, feeling horrible for her poor Kitty. “No one deserves to live like that, locked into a house where there’s no love. Everyone needs love.” 

Chat Noir laughed huskily and leaned closer, their noses almost touching. “Don’t be sorry, Princess. You’re one of the reasons I can bear it.” 

Marinette froze in surprise, almost knocking the two of them out of the dance before Chat pulled her back in. 

As Marinette smoothly adapted to the basic movements, Chat suddenly released her hand and spun her under his arm before snapping her back into position. She gave a surprised shout, breathless, as she fell back into his embrace. 

“Ack, Chat!” she yelped, laughing. “You caught me off guard.” She fumbled to get her feet back into the correct position again and looked down to find her place. 

Suddenly, she felt Chat’s hand tip her face up to meet his eyes. “Don’t forget to keep looking at your partner, Princess.” 

Marinette found herself blushing at his proximity, his lips millimeters from hers. “Oh—I—just lost my balance, that’s all.” 

Chat slipped his hand around her waist and flatted his hand on her lower back, drawing a gasp from her as he pulled her in even closer. “Don’t look at your feet to get your balance back. Look at me,” he insisted. “I’ll keep you balanced, as long as you stay in sync with me.” 

_In sync._ Those words felt familiar to Marinette somehow. Where had she heard that before? 

But she didn’t have a chance to think about it before he spun her again. This time, she expertly guided herself back into position, never breaking eye contact with him, and they continued to dance together, no need for words anymore, eyes locked on each other in a balance of conflicting forces, as if they’d been dancing together and whirling around each other for years. 

_And we have been,_ thought Marinette. _We really have._

Marinette pressed even closer to him, her hips brushing his as she swiveled them automatically in time with the music. He let out a surprised breath before placing his forehead against hers. The two stopped moving, the music restarting in the background, as they leaned closer and closer to each other. His eyes slipped closed, lashes fluttering, as he tilted his head down. Was he about to kiss her? 

“W-w-what—what about Ladybug?” Marinette asked, fumbling for something to say. Her heart thudded in her chest. 

Chat reared his head back in surprise, the moment shattered. “What about her?” 

“I thought, well, don’t—don’t you love her? Isn’t she the person who keeps you going through tough times, not me?” 

Chat closed his eyes again and dropped her hands, massaging his forehead with his fingers. “I—yes of course! But we can’t share—she doesn’t feel—I don’t know anymore!” he exclaimed. 

He lowered his voice and took her hands again, cradling them in his palms. “All I know is that I trust you, Princess. I feel safe here with you.” 

_Maybe he likes you._

Marinette smiled and let her eyes slip closed, moving her head toward Chat’s, feeling his hands tighten around hers as he moved closer, too, matching her. 

“Marinette!” 

Her eyes shot open. 

“Marinette, can you turn down your music? Your father and I going to go to bed early tonight –we’ve got some early deliveries tomorrow!” 

Marinette yanked her hands from Chat’s. “Of—of course, Maman! Sorry!” She quickly moved to her nightstand, where she had left her phone blaring the music. She shut it off and dropped it back down on the nightstand, where it hit the wood with a satisfying thunk. 

“Chat—” 

“Maybe I should go, Mari,” he whispered, resigned. 

Marinette looked back up at him, biting her lip nervously. “But you know you can come over any time, right? Whenever you need a friend, you know you have me, okay?” 

Chat hesitated before smiling widely. “Uh-huh. I know, Princess.” 

Marinette walked over to him and let herself run her fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes and tilted his head into her touch, just as he had earlier that week. “You were right earlier. I’ll always be here for you.” Her fingers curled around his cat ears, and he purred before he broke into a cough, as if trying to cover up his purr. She laughed softly before she withdrew her hand from his hair. 

“I’ll see you soon, Kitty.” 

Chat Noir slid through the trapdoor and saluted to her, silhouetted against the moonlight. “Can’t wait, Princess.” 

Once he was gone, Marinette dropped onto her bed, suddenly exhausted. Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, she called to her kwami. “Tikki—I think you might be right.” 

Tikki sighed and nudged her way onto her Ladybug’s head. “I warned you, Marinette.” 

Marinette kicked her heels into the bed. “I can’t believe I kissed Adrien today as Ladybug and almost kissed Chat as Marinette! What is going on? Why is love so confusing?” She paused in thought for a moment. “Why are hearts so hard to fix and so easy to break?” she whispered, her voice breaking. 

Tikki laughed, sounding exhausted. “It’ll be okay. I promise. I’ve seen so many Miraculous holders go through the trials of love. You just have to figure out what you want and how—” 

“But what if I don’t know what I want?” 

Tikki turned serious. “Then don’t play around with anyone else’s heart until you can figure out your own, Marinette.” 

Marinette made a squawk of frustration before reaching for both her phones – her real one and her burner one. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, Tikki.” Her voice softened, and she felt tears form in her eyes. “That’s the last thing I want.” 

“I know, Marinette.” 

The burner phone’s screen lit up with a text from Adrien: “hey, Ladybug! I hope you have a good night <3 see you soon!” 

Marinette screeched as if the phone had electrocuted her, before she opened up the phone again and hesitantly send a message. “you too, Adrien! <3 Are we still good for our fencing lesson tomorrow?” Agonizing over the placement of the heart emoji, she sent it before she could debate it for much longer. 

“of course, Ladybug ;) I’m always ready for you” came his response, only a few seconds later. 

Frustrated at herself and her flipping emotions, Marinette threw her burner phone onto her bed and opened the music app on her real phone, letting the playlist shuffle. 

“War of Hearts” began to play, and Marinette was able to only listen for a few moments before switching off the music completely as Tikki watched sadly.

_“Come to me, in the night hours, I will wait for you. And I can’t sleep, cause thoughts devour, thoughts of you consume…”_ crooned Ruelle. 

Sure enough, Marinette couldn’t sleep, her mind overrun by images of both Chat and Adrien, intermingling on the backs of her eyes. 

\------

Little did Marinette know that a certain cat-boy couldn’t sleep either. 

Adrien rubbed his eyes furiously. “Plagg, did I make a mistake?” 

Plagg fluttered around his head. “What do you think, kid?” 

“So, yes?” 

“Kid, you need to figure out what you want to do. You can’t play around with both Marinette and Ladybug – this is getting too serious. I warned you about this already, but you neeeever listen.” 

“Okay, well, your advice is usually cheese-related and thus unhelpful.” 

“Sometimes cheese explains things better than people can.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes, sitting up in bed. “Ladybug and I are meeting tomorrow for her fencing lesson, and I am beyond excited to see her. We kissed today, and it was wonderful, and I can’t stop thinking about her lips on mine,” he whispered, touching his lips with his fingertips as if he still couldn’t believe the kiss had happened. 

“But?” prompted Plagg. 

“But, what happened today with Marinette?” yelped Adrien, shoving his face into his pillow. “I—I just never—I’ve never…” 

“Kid, do you like Marinette?” 

“She’s one of my closest friends, of course I like her!” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Plagg contradicted sternly. 

“Fine, I just—I don’t know! And when she asked me about Ladybug, I just realized…Ladybug’s not dating Chat. She’s dating Adrien. How does she feel about Chat? I mean, I’m Chat, so technically she’s going out with him. But if she knew, would she stop kissing me? Going out on dates with me?” 

“Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend tomorrow still?” tested Plagg. 

Adrien hesitated. “Maybe? But…what do I do about Marinette?” 

“Kid, just let that bet go! Focus on what you want! You want Marinette, fine! Go after her, probably as Adrien, because she likes him too, I promise—” 

“No, no. Marinette and I—we’ll stay friends. I’ll stay friends with her, both as Chat and Adrien. Ladybug’s the one I love,” he said firmly. 

Plagg grinned. “As long as you’re sure.” 

Adrien frowned. “So then, what do I do about the bet?” 

Plagg bobbed in the air, snapping up a piece of cheese in his mouth. “Murgh grm mprhhh.” 

“What?” 

The kwami swallowed his cheese. “Give up on it.” 

Adrien crossed his arms. “No way!” 

“Fine. Then, I mean, all you have to do is make Marinette admit that she thinks Chat is charming in school tomorrow. Then you’re done with the bet, done with these late-night visits—” 

“NO! I want…I want to keep seeing her.” 

Plagg bonked Adrien on the nose with a block of cheese, and Adrien rubbed his nose angrily. “What was that for, Plagg?” 

“Kid, c’mon! You can’t have it both ways; haven’t you learned anything? You just told me that Ladybug’s the one you love!” 

“Yeah, but I can keep seeing Marinette, right?” 

“Yeah, as her friend in school, and if she gets caught in an attack, or something.” 

“Friends visit each other! So Chat can visit her, right? Like Adrien has.” 

“Do friends almost passionately kiss each other goodnight under the moonlight, too?” 

Adrien bit his lip. “We didn’t kiss!” 

Plagg laughed. “But you were about to!” 

“How do you even know?” 

“I know _all_.” 

“Fine, you know what—whatever, Plagg. I’m gonna win this bet, and I’m going to keep seeing Marinette, and I’ll figure it out, okay?” 

Plagg turned serious for a moment. “I trust you, Adrien, but whatever you do, promise me something.” 

Adrien smiled. “Anything. What is it?” 

“Don’t break her heart or yours, kid.”


	4. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's going to win the bet first? Looks like Marinette might have the lead, but Adrien's catching up...

##  Chapter 4: Game 

Their date had been pushed back to the day after tomorrow, but Marinette already missed him. 

She rubbed her temples as Tikki looked on. “We are meeting in two days. That’s soon enough, right? I don’t need to spring a visit on him right now, I don’t need to see him, I can wait for his lips, I mean, his kiss, I mean—!” 

Tikki laughed. “I thought you were going to take things slowly until you figured your heart out, Marinette.” 

Awaiting Marinette’s response, the kwami then turned to realize that Marinette was drooling over one of her Adrien posters, caressing the photo with a smile and too distracted to respond. Tikki laughed again at her owner’s antics. “Glad to see you’ve got it all figured out now!” 

Marinette’s eyes cleared, and upon seeing Tikki’s teasing smile, she giggled, embarrassed, in return. “Oh, Chat is just a silly kitty and one of my best friends. But Adrien’s kisses—I mean, his gorgeous looks –I mean, the way he looks at me—I mean, uh—” She threw her hands into the air. “What is going on with me, Tikki? Why am I like this?” 

Tikki giggled again. “I think you have a bad case of being in love, Marinette!” 

Marinette smiled. “I think I do, too. And I only know one cure.” 

Tikki readied herself as Marinette called for her transformation. 

\------

Adrien’s hands fumbled on the piano. Muttering furiously under his breath, he stopped playing and turned the page, preparing to restart. 

“Kid, you’ve messed up this section four times already. I’m tired of hearing it!” 

Adrien pressed his fingers into fists and placed them on his lap. “You’re not the only one.” 

Plagg floated by and closed the music on the stand. “So talk to me, kid. What’s in your head?” 

Adrien sighed. “I think I need to go see Marinette.” 

“Ugh, Adrien, not this again!” 

“I need to make sure that we stay friends as Chat and Mari. That’s all, Plagg. My heart’s with Ladybug – no one else.” His voice faltered on the final words. 

“As long as you’re sure,” Plagg replied sarcastically. “So what’s the plan, Romeo?” 

Adrien looked down at his music and back up at Plagg, eyebrows rising with mischief. “Lucky for us, we always have a way out of here.” 

Plagg grinned. “Now, we’re talkin’, kid. But let me finish my—” 

“Plagg, claws out!” 

“CHEEEEESE!” shrieked Plagg as he was tugged into the ring. 

\------

Marinette flew along the rooftops, anticipation making her feet swift, her yo-yo flying. She took no detours, making a beeline directly for Adrien’s house and feeling as if little puppies and rainbows floated around her head, cheering her on. She thought she could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers from their last kiss, and she squealed internally as she dared to dream of a possible re-do. 

Suddenly, she caught sight of something dashing across the rooftops. Freezing and ducking out of sight, Marinette readied her yo-yo into a shield. What was it? Something—dark-colored? Something—wearing cat ears? 

The cat superhero jumped onto a roof neighboring the one she hid on. What on earth was he doing here at this time of day? Had there been an akuma she had somehow missed? 

Ladybug popped out of her hiding place, just as Chat Noir landed on her roof. The duo nearly crashed into each other, Chat Noir forced to backpedal comically. 

“AAH, my Lady?” asked Chat, looking nervous. “What brings you out on a fine spring day such as this one?” 

Marinette stammered. “Ah, uh, em, well—just out for a walk.” 

Chat relaxed. “Yeah, yeah, me too.” 

Marinette decided to try to rattle him a bit. “You seemed in a little too much of a rush just for a walk, Kitty,” she teased. 

Chat smiled. “Well, I guess you’re right; I was in a bit of a hurry, actually.” He nervously toed the ground before looking up to meet Ladybug’s eyes. “I was on my way to see a friend.” 

“A friend?” Ladybug asked, curious.

“Yes! We’ve become kind of close lately.” 

“Who is it?” Ladybug asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You know her, right?” he asked. 

“Marinette?!” Ladybug’s eyes widened comically as her hands flew wildly through the air. “A-a-and you’re on your way to see her now?” 

“Yes!” He smirked and leaned closer to her, eyes flicking slyly into hers. “And you, my Lady? Really only out for a walk?” 

Forgetting to be panicked for a moment, Ladybug smirked back and pushed his nose with her fingertip. “I’m no liar, but can’t I visit my friends on my walks, too?” 

“And who were you going to see, my lovely Ladybug?” 

She smiled, eyes sparkling with the sunlight. “Adrien Agreste,” she said happily, not noticing Chat’s look of horror. “We’ve become—close lately, too.” She smiled to herself at the understatement. 

Chat looked vaguely panicked. “You have?” He shook his head. “And, you’re going to see him now?” 

Ladybug nodded, still dreamy-eyed. “That was the plan, yes.” 

Now it was Chat’s turn to hesitate and fumble his words, eyes wide. “Uh, ah, well, I’m gonna go –I just realized I—I forgot something! Don’t want to visit Marinette without my trusty—water bottle!” he yelped. “Have fun seeing Adrien! Gotta go!” 

Upon hearing her civilian identity’s name, Ladybug remembered her panic. “And I—I forgot something, too! Can’t see Adrien without my trusty, uh, ah, flower—pot! Have fun seeing Marinette! Gotta go! Huge emergency!” 

“BYE!” both superheroes yelled to each other, simultaneously panicking and retracing their steps as they returned to their houses. Each one detransformed, awaiting the visit of the other. 

Unsurprisingly, neither received a visit that day.   
\------ 

Adrien shyly placed his arm around Ladybug’s shoulders. “Like this,” he murmured, coaching her through an attack move. Frowning in concentration, Ladybug gave the move her best attempt, but Adrien shook his head sweetly. “Not quite,” he replied with a smile, adding information about how to adjust her motions. She was doing her best to concentrate, but she had to admit – she couldn’t stop letting her eyes drift to his lips. Boy, did he have nice lips. And boy, was she bad at fencing when distracted. 

Ladybug had met up with Adrien in his bedroom again, having helped him push aside furniture to make room for the duo to practice sparring. The half-open window let in shafts of bright sunlight that stung her vision, but she couldn’t pretend that that was the true reason she was so flustered. 

Trying not to blush, Ladybug prepared to obey Adrien’s instructions, trying to avoid his adoring gaze as she fixed her foot position. “Okay, let me try that again,” she ordered herself, eyes focused on a point in front of her, and she raised her hand to begin. Involuntarily, however, she turned to look at Adrien midway through her motion, and staring into each other’s eyes, the duo stopped moving, each frozen in place by the other. Adrien stepped closer, Ladybug still in his embrace, which was now growing far less polite and far more intense. He pulled her toward him, their noses nearly touching, and she watched as his eyes now drifted down to her lips. 

Flushed, a bashful Ladybug quickly stepped away and wiped the sweat from her brow, fiddling with the fencing helmet that lay propped on top of her head. “I-uh—phew, y-y-you’re way better at this than I am, even without a M-Miraculous!” 

Adrien laughed awkwardly, as if also trying to defuse the tension in the room. “Yes, well, I’ve been doing it for years.” 

“Guess that would make you good, then,” she replied with a giggle, her hand pressed to her lips as if to temper her laugh. 

“Guess so. But you’re not so bad yourself,” he replied with a wink. Ladybug frowned in thought – why was that wink so familiar? 

After a pause, Adrien leaned closer. “But does that mean I’ve gotten good enough to defeat a superhero?” He raised an eyebrow, delivering a smirk.

Ladybug crossed her arms, competitive spirit flaring up and nerves forgotten. “Surely you’re not talking about me, are you?” 

“You bet I am!” Feeling his veins rush with adrenaline, Adrien grinned and flipped his own helmet down, aiming his fencing foil at her. “Ready to fight? En Garde!” 

Ladybug easily dodged his first few strikes, but Adrien, despite her quick reflexes, managed to land a hit. He smirked and flipped his helmet back up, his green eyes laughing down at her as her fists curled in frustration. “C’mon, Ladybug. At least make it a challenge.” 

“Oh, you want a challenge?” she taunted, a hand propped on her hip. “Then I guess I’ll play for real.” 

Without warning, she dropped her fencing foil. Confused, Adrien stood still, foil awkwardly in hand, as Ladybug furiously snatched up her yoyo and wrapped one end around his waist. With a flick of her wrist, she yanked him toward her and caught him in her grasp before tackling him and slamming him to the floor. Pinning him with her arms, she smiled evilly down at him. 

“Guess I won, Adrien,” she teased in a whisper, bringing her lips to his ear. “Go ahead and admit it.” 

“Oh, I’ll admit it. I’m nothing if not a humble loser.” 

Ladybug snorted. “Yeah, right. You’re almost as competitive as me.” 

“You won fair and square, Ladybug.” Suddenly, Adrien’s eyes lit up in mischief. “So, then, what would you like as a prize?” He nodded down at himself, and Ladybug suddenly realized their position. 

Her cheeks flamed as a Cheshire cat grin slowly spread across Adrien’s face. C’mon, Ladybug! Marinette thought to herself. Focus! You have him right where you want him. “Uh, I…well, w-what would you be willing to give me?” she managed. 

He smiled up at her. “Whatever you desire.” His words seemed to reach out and tug at her heart, speeding its pace. 

She swallowed, and she felt him watch her every movement. “W-Whatever I desire?” she echoed. 

“Ladybug, w-what do you want most?” he asked, genuinely this time, a soft blush staining his cheeks. 

Marinette didn’t hesitate. She knew who she had always wanted, always loved, always yearned for. She had known since the umbrella, since the lucky charm bracelets, since all the birthday parties and races and cheek-kisses and picnics. “You,” she whispered as she pressed her lips softly to his, letting go of his arms to cradle his head instead. “Always you.” 

Adrien responded immediately, kissing her back as he flipped them over, with him pinning her down instead. She murmured something to him, but he couldn’t hear her over the blood pounding in his ears. He felt as if he were in an underwater dream world, leaving him drowning with only her for his oxygen. Gasping for breath, Adrien slid to the floor himself and soon the two were left lying on the ground, facing each other. Their hungry kisses slowed down, and Ladybug softly let her hands trail down his shoulders. 

Adrien pulled away for a moment to smile at her. “I’ve always only wanted you, too.” 

Ladybug smiled back and blushed, flicking her gaze away from his. “Well, that’s a relief, isn’t it?” 

The two chuckled quietly before Adrien suddenly stood up and tugged his helmet back on. He held out a hand to Ladybug and she took it, surprised. He pulled her up until they stood face-to-face, her eyes staring into his. 

His lips tipped up into a half-smirk. “You know, I think I have an idea for how to make you a better fencer.” 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “But I won our match.” 

“You cheated! And besides, I think you’ll like my plan.” 

Ladybug stepped forward, still holding Adrien’s hand in her own. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered back, letting his eyes linger on her lips for a moment. Carefully, he placed his fencing foil into her hand and spun her gracefully around, pressing her back against his chest. “Now, let’s try it again,” he murmured gently into her ear, an arm around her shoulders and one hand on her wrist. Ladybug felt a shiver go down the back of her neck and resisted the urge to think about Adrien’s breath on her hair or his fingers clasping her wrist. 

Her lips curved into a slow smile as she performed the move with his guidance, stepping forward in tandem with him. “How was that?” she asked, turning to face him, a little breathless. Her nose almost bumped into his. 

“Perfect,” Adrien assured her. “Perfect as you always are.” 

“Well, that goes without saying,” she teased. Noting the flash of amusement in his eyes, she let her gaze drop away for a moment. “And I—I think you’re perfect, too.” 

“Thank you,” murmured Adrien, seeming surprised. Ladybug felt her heart ache for him – how lonely and sad could he be that a simple statement of support and love was a novelty to him? She squeezed his hand with her own and stared deeply into his eyes, trying to transmit how much she loved him. 

“Will you—would you like to be…I mean…would you consider…beingmygirlfriend?” 

Ladybug reached out and ran her finger across Adrien’s lips. He shuddered under her touch. “Yes. Yes, I’d love to.” 

Ladybug watched with a glow of happiness as Adrien visibly relaxed and his eyes lit up, his hope and joy burning so brightly she couldn’t fathom how long he’d gone without being truly loved. “Really?” 

“Of course!” She paused, a sudden worry in her mind. “I mean…we can’t exactly be public, or else you’ll be in danger, but…of course I will. I’m all yours, Adrien.” 

“I’m all yours, too. And I always will be.” 

Marinette wanted to scream. This couldn’t be happening – it was too good to be true. Adrien all hers? Even though it was only for Ladybug, not Marinette, the thought was overwhelming. 

The two glanced quietly at each other for a long time, each unable to look away. Adrien wished he could freeze this moment forever. 

“Did you plan that?” asked an amused but blushing Ladybug after a beat. 

“I’ve thought about it before, but nope.” He paused. “I’m sorry; I probably could have planned it better – I could have bought you flowers and a boat ride and a white horse and—” 

Ladybug burst out laughing, and Adrien lost his train of thought. “A white horse?” 

“I bet it would fit in my room.” 

“Next to the boat, of course.” 

“Naturally.” Adrien hesitated. “But what I did—Was it enough? Did it impress you?” 

“Absolutely,” Ladybug smiled softly back at him. “You are always enough.” 

Adrien gave her a relieved grin, and Ladybug winded her fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit. Adrien nudged her hand and tilted his head into her loving touch, feeling safe and warm like he hadn’t in ages. 

After a pause, however, Ladybug recalled his earlier statement. Teasingly, she stepped even closer to him and let her breath ghost across his lips. “So, Adrien.” 

“So, Ladybug.” 

“What’s so special about _this_ method of teaching, hot stuff?” 

Adrien flushed while he tried to smirk arrogantly, but the vulnerability in his eyes threw it off. “Well, as a reward for your perfect form, Ladybug, I offer you this.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly before pulling away with a bashful smile. 

She giggled, biting her lip a little shyly, before winding her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to her. “I think I’m going to really like this new teaching method.” 

\------

“So, Plagg, admit it. I’m awesome,” Adrien proclaimed, long after Ladybug had left, gifting him with one last good-bye kiss before she had zipped away on her yo-yo. As he had waved good-bye, he had had the irrational urge to grab her hand and keep her here with him, drag her back by the yo-yo and cuddle with her forever, her warmth and Ladybug spirit protecting him like a cocoon from the horrors of his world. But he didn’t want to bring her into his world, he had realized after a moment. He wanted to go to hers and live there forever. 

Still daydreaming, he lay on the bed, spread-eagle, arms open as if he were about to embrace the world, reliving each of their kisses in his mind. They hadn’t gotten much fencing done, but Adrien had to admit that he didn’t really mind. 

Plagg, however, decided it was time to interrupt Adrien’s reverie. “Kid, you’re not awesome.” 

“I don’t think you said it right.” 

“Oh, I think I did.” Plagg zoomed around the room, tugging at the foosball players before bouncing on the piano keys. “You never actually ironed out everything with Marinette, after your little, uh, run-in with Ladybug the other day,” he added with a knowing, cat-like smirk. 

Adrien sat bolt upright. “Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, you’re right!” He flopped down onto the bed again. “But then at least admit I’m _almost _awesome.”__

__“I would, if you gave me more room to store my cheese.”_ _

__“You’ve got two cabinets full already, and that stuff reeks! My room smells like the inside of a moldy sock because of you,” cried Adrien, holding his nose as he walked over to the cabinets and yanked them open. “Do you really need more room?”_ _

__“You can never have enough cheese,” emphasized Plagg, shaking his head sadly as if he were a disappointed teacher and Adrien were his top student. “You should have known that,” the kwami lamented._ _

__Adrien sighed. “Whatever. But okay, you’re right. Let’s go and talk to Marinette. Plagg—”_ _

__“At least let me finish my cheese this—”_ _

__“CLAWS OUT!” he called, dragging a cursing Plagg into the ring._ _

__\------_ _

__“Hold still!” Marinette dashed around Chat, arms flailing as she adjusted pins frantically. Chat, meanwhile, fidgeted in the middle of her room, playing with the lace edging on the dress and looking a bit flabbergasted and confused. Marinette couldn’t blame him. As soon as he had dropped down into her room, she had thrown a dress at him and demanded that he wear it before he could even explain the reason for his visit._ _

__“Why am I your mannequin again?”_ _

__“I told you, Manon broke my mannequin, and I need to get this project finished!”_ _

__“Don’t I look dashing in this dress?”_ _

__“Stop flexing!”_ _

__“But aren’t you impressed? I’ve got the cat-walk down!”_ _

__“If you rip this dress, Chat, I will personally deliver your Miraculous to Hawkmoth tomorrow.”_ _

__“Don’t you mean purrrrr-sonally?”_ _

__“No cat puns and no moving! I’m sorry, I’m almost done, I promise—don’t you dare say purrr-omise!”_ _

__Chat, who indeed had been about to provide the obvious cat pun, stopped himself. “Only since you said it for me.” Marinette huffed before going back to her work, as Chat watched her stressed antics with amusement. “At least admit that I’m making this dress work like an absolutely paw-some _legend_.” _ _

__“Please, please, for the love of God, stop moving.”_ _

__Chat sighed and put on his model demeanor, holding stock-still for a few moments as Marinette ran her hands along the seams of the gown for a final check. “Does this dress make my leather look fat?”_ _

__Marinette sighed in frustration and took a step back to assess her work. “Okay, now let’s see it. Turn around for me?”_ _

__Chat obeyed, swishing his hips as he turned to let the dress whirl out around him. He put his hands on his hips and struck an exaggerated model pose, hoping to get Marinette to laugh. “C’mon, it looks great. You did great.”_ _

__Marinette cracked a smile. “You’re a silly kitty, but I think you’re right. It’s good to go.” She began to take the dress off of him. “Thanks for being my model, Chat.”_ _

__Chat smiled. “Any time, Mari.”_ _

__Suddenly, Marinette stopped short. “Oh my God.”_ _

__Chat craned his neck to see what she was looking at. “What?”_ _

__“The dress zipper. It got caught on your suit!”_ _

__“Try pulling it over and back down again?”_ _

__Marinette tugged at the zipper. “It’s not working!”_ _

__She looked up, panicked, and met Chat’s determined eyes._ _

__He nodded in response to the unspoken question in her eyes. “Yes, I can detransform.”_ _

__Marinette shook her head furiously and refocused on the zipper. “NO! No. I can just, uh, remove—”_ _

__“Close your eyes, Marinette.”_ _

__“I can’t know your identity!”_ _

__“And you won’t. Close your eyes,” he repeated._ _

__She sighed, lifting her hands from the zipper, turned around, and squeezed her eyes shut. “Okay. Okay, go ahead.”_ _

__“Plagg…claws in.”_ _

__She heard the rustle of fabric as the boy behind the Chat mask removed her dress and hung it up. “Are you done? You’re not still stuck, are you?”_ _

__Footsteps came near her. “Keep your eyes closed.”_ _

__“Why? What are you doing, you stupid cat--?”_ _

__Adrien leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, interrupting her rant. She slowly lifted a hand and held it up to her cheek with a small smile._ _

__“What was that for, Kitty?”_ _

__He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and Marinette squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. She sighed softly as she melted into his hug._ _

__“I want to hug you for real, Marinette. I want to hug you as Chat, but without the suit in the way. No suits, no masks, just me.”_ _

__Marinette hesitated. “Why?”_ _

__“Because you’re lovely to hug.” He buried his nose in her hair. “You smell like cookies and cream.”_ _

__Marinette blushed and resisted the urge to shove Chat away. “No, no, I meant—why did you come by today?”_ _

__He sighed. “I just—I wanted to make sure—I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I’ll always have you as a friend, right?”_ _

__She smiled and nodded, eyes still closed. “Yes, of course, Kitty. Don’t worry about that. You’re my best friend.”_ _

__“And you’re mine,” he whispered back._ _

__Marinette suddenly pulled away and clapped her hands together. “T-then that settles that!” she exclaimed, not wanting to think about her feelings about Chat anymore. “Transform back, and I’ll kick your butt in some Ultimate Mecha Strike III?”_ _

__Chat released her, retransformed, and planted his hands on his hips. “You’ll kick my butt? Ha!”_ _

__Marinette spun around to face him and crossed her arms. “Wanna bet?”_ _

__“You’re on!”_ _

__“If I win…I get…your Ladybug action figure!” she crowed, knowing he’d never give that up after boasting about it to Ladybug so much._ _

__“NOOOO! Wait, how’d you know I have one?”_ _

__“Well…uh…aren’t you Ladybug’s biggest fan?” she asked with a knowing smirk._ _

__“Yeah,” he sighed happily. Then, his eyes narrowed. “Wait, no. No way am I giving that up, that would be the worst thing in the world for me!”_ _

__Marinette grinned. “You’re the one who said that you wouldn’t lose! Eating your words now?”_ _

__“No way! You’re right, I won’t lose to you.”_ _

__“Mmmkay then,” she replied, satisfied._ _

__“But if I win…hmm…what would be the worst thing in the world for you?” he muttered thoughtfully, wandering around her room like the curious cat he was and searching for clues._ _

__“Besides a date with you and your cat puns?” Marinette joked, following his search with a bit of trepidation. “Nothing could top that!”_ _

__Chat’s face lit up with a grin. “Purr-incess, that’s purrrrrr-fect! I’ll take you out on the worst date ever!”_ _

__Marinette’s eyes widened in horror. “Wait, what?”_ _

__He leaned in teasingly. “Why? Scared you’ll lose?”_ _

__“Wh-What, no! But…uh…I can’t go on a date with you!” Technically, she was going out on dates with Adrien as Ladybug, and now she was his girlfriend. Besides, she certainly had no time for scrappy kitties and their arrogant grins._ _

__“It’ll be worth it, I purr-omise,” he promised with a wink and an evil smile._ _

__She groaned and face-palmed at his puns. “Whatever, it’s not like I’m going to lose. Get ready to give up that action figure!” she challenged, eyes flashing. She stepped toward him and jabbed a finger in his chest._ _

__He laughed and bowed extravagantly. “Get ready to go on the worst date ever with me!”_ _

__Marinette lifted up her eyebrows with a curl of her lips. “No. Way.”_ _

__Chat, in response, sat down on a chair with a flourish and extended his hands expectantly. “Let’s find out. Ready when you are?”_ _

__Marinette jumped into her desk chair and began to set up the game on her computer, controllers readied in front of her. “Here,” she offered, handing a controller to Chat. “But get ready to lose and cry like a baby.”_ _

__Chat gulped, knowing Marinette’s skill at the game, and hesitated before letting the controller slide into his palm. He had to win this!_ _

__Wait, why did he have to win this again? Ah, yes, to show up Marinette, of course! To make her realize he was charming! That’s all it was! This would just be a fake date._ _

__Right?_ _

__Ignoring his body’s own foreboding, he raised the controller and pressed Start._ _

__Marinette grinned smugly. “Since I’m feel-line more generous than usual, let’s do best of three. That’ll actually give you a chance.”_ _

__Chat leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows, green eyes gleaming. “Was that a cat pun I heard?”_ _

__Marinette smirked. “That’s the only concession I’ll be making to you today, Kitty-cat.”_ _

__“Pshhh, keep dreaming,” he shot back as smoothly as he could._ _

__She rolled her eyes in response, and they began to battle furiously, making their onscreen characters duck and dive just as their superhero personas were wont to do._ _

__Marinette easily defeated Chat’s character after a flurry of button combinations. “Marinette style—boo-yah!” she cheered, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly. She pointed at Chat and gave him a mocking smile. “Ah hah! Admit your loss!”_ _

__Chat narrowed his eyes. “That was all luck!”_ _

__“Oh yeah? Let’s see how fast I’ll beat you this time, then!”_ _

__The two gripped their controllers tightly as they fought for a second round, this battle stretching into multiple minutes. Chat stuck his tongue out in concentration, not noticing Marinette’s sideways glance and amused smile._ _

__As his sweaty hands fumbled with the controller, Adrien recalled the last time he’d battled Marinette at this game, when they had been practicing in her room for the competition. She truly was amazing; he’d been right about that before. He just hadn’t known how much._ _

__Using a move he’d learned from Max, he managed to pull through with a victory, leaving a shocked and angry Marinette by his side. He pumped his fist, relishing his victory for only a moment before meeting Marinette’s furious blue gaze._ _

__She grit her teeth, eyes blazing, and prodded his nose with her finger. “Oh, you’re going down, Kitty.”_ _

__Chat bit his lip nervously, eyes going wide. Getting on Marinette’s bad side was not going to go well for him. He watched as she slammed the start button and snarled at the screen, stifling a smile at her anger and competitiveness. She reminded him so much of his Lady sometimes…_ _

__However, just as she raised her controller to begin her first attack move, the screen blacked out and the lights popped off with a flash, leaving the duo in pitch-black darkness. “Huh?”_ _

__Chat breathed a sigh of relief at the postponement of his potential loss, before frowning and standing up. “What happened? Is it an akuma?”_ _

__The two of them turned their heads to the ceiling and craned their necks to listen. “I don’t hear anything,” Marinette whispered._ _

__“But that doesn’t mean we’re safe.”_ _

__The duo exchanged worried glances, dropping their controllers down on the table. “I’m going to go check on Maman and Papa,” Marinette decided, planning to transform at the first sign of trouble._ _

__Chat nodded. “I’ll come with you.”_ _

__Marinette’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “And if everything’s fine? They’ll be confused why I have a famous superhero in my room!” she shrieked. “Just stay here, I’ll be—”_ _

__Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. “Marinette? Are you all right?” asked Sabine. “I think there was a blackout because of the construction across the street. No akuma, don’t worry! I’ve got some candles for you, okay? I’m coming in!”_ _

__Chat gave her a look of pure panic, and Marinette fumbled for an excuse. “Uh, I’m good, thanks—I’m changing, Maman! Could you just leave them outside? I’ll grab them in a moment!”_ _

__“Are you sure, Marinette?”_ _

__“Yes, Maman!”_ _

__The two listened with bated breath as the sound of footsteps faded away. Once they were gone, Chat relaxed visibly. “Phew! I thought I was a goner!”_ _

__Marinette sighed and planted her fists on her hips, trying to glare at him in the darkness, but she could only make out his eyes as they glowed an otherworldly green. “You’re not even supposed to be here, anyway!”_ _

__He laughed. “But then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of beating you.”_ _

__“You barely won, and besides, I utterly destroyed you the first time!”_ _

__“So we’re tied.”_ _

__“Guess I don’t get your action figure, then.”_ _

__“Or…” Chat began, holding up a leather-clad finger. “What if, since neither of us won, we both owe the other one? You’ll get my action figure,” he added sorrowfully. “And I’ll get you on the worst date ever with me.” He winked, and Marinette groaned._ _

__“No way, Kitty! I am not going out on that date.” She waved her hands through the air as she walked to the door and retrieved the candles her mother had left her._ _

__“Then you won’t get the action figure,” Chat taunted._ _

__“I don’t really care about the action figure; I just wanted that to make you mad,” she admitted, using a match to light one of the candles and dispelling the darkness in the room._ _

__“You wound me, my Marinette.” Chat took a candle and used hers to light his._ _

__“Dramatic as always.” She lit another candle._ _

__“It—wouldn’t even be a real date!” Following suit, he lit another one, too._ _

__“You’re right. It only exists in your imagination.” She began to arrange the candles into a circle._ _

__“It would be just one night.” He grabbed pillows from her chaise for them to sit on._ _

__“Mmmm…still one night too many.” Shaking her head, she helped him arrange the pillows in the circle._ _

__“It would just be us, as friends, of course,” he persisted, plopping down onto one of the pillows._ _

__“Why do you want to take me out on this silly date so badly?” Marinette prodded, following suit. They sat facing each other, the sudden stillness jarring, and their gazes entangled until Chat quickly looked away._ _

__He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. “Well, ah, it’s just—” Chat mentally fumbled for an explanation. “I‘m just…I’m just really lonely. My house is empty and echo-y and big and I hate it, but I can’t go anywhere or do anything with my friends as a civilian. All the fun I have is as Chat Noir.” As he said it, he realized that his explanation might be more real than he had first thought; he actually _was_ craving her presence. _ _

__Marinette’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry, my Kitty.”_ _

__“I j-just want a silly date. We could go and do all the bad cliché parts of dates ever, like in the movies!” Chat exclaimed, throwing in a faux pout for good measure. “And it’s not like it has to be for _real_ , you know.” _ _

__Marinette laughed. “Life’s not like movies, Chat.”_ _

__“Well, I guess…I—I wouldn’t know.” His eyes dropped down to his feet._ _

__Silence reigned in the room, and a sympathetic Marinette looked closely at her sad kitty. He really was lonely, she realized. And she had the power to make him feel better._ _

__Her eyes brightened, and she gave him a soft smile. “Then, fine.”_ _

__Chat looked back up at her. “Wait, really?”_ _

__“You might be feeling lonely, but you’re not alone, okay?” She put a slightly trembling hand on his. “You’re never alone,” she murmured more quietly._ _

__He smiled down at their joined hands. “Thank you.”_ _

__They stared steadily at each other before realizing that their hands were still touching. Each immediately pulled away, and Marinette did her best not to spaz out. What was going on? She had picked Adrien, was dating Adrien, but why was Chat so oddly…tempting?_ _

__“So, then, Marinette,” began Chat awkwardly._ _

__“So, then, Kitty-cat.”_ _

__“What was that dress for? The one I modelled?”_ _

__“Oh! Well, this one’s for Alya. She’s got a date with Nino coming up, and she wanted me to make something new for her to wear!”_ _

__“Nino will definitely be drooling once he sees her in that dress,” pronounced Chat knowingly._ _

__“Right? Well, anyway, that’s for her, but I’m considering making a version of it for myself.”_ _

__“Dressing up for someone special?” teased Chat._ _

__Marinette tried not to think of Adrien. The truth was, she had intended her version of the dress to be for when they went out on their next date together. She had planned to wear it on top of her Ladybug costume. “Uh, not really?”_ _

__“Don’t sound so sure.”_ _

__“Ugh, whatever! It’s certainly not meant for our ridiculous date.”_ _

__“Hating on it already?”_ _

__“Actually, knowing you, it’ll be fun even while it’s ridiculous.”_ _

__Chat smiled and leaned forward to kiss Marinette on the cheek. Marinette gave a little gasp in response as he pulled away and smoothly stood up. “I have to get going, I’m afraid, but I’m really looking forward to our bad date.” He winked, gaze steady on hers._ _

__Marinette blushed. “Can’t wait, my Kitty.”_ _

__He unlocked the trapdoor and slipped out into the night, leaving Marinette staring at his retreating back in mingled horror and bewilderment. What was going on?_ _


	5. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans reach their climax, and no one is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this chapter. This fic was created to mess with character dynamics purposefully and take it all to ten, but this chapter went a bit further than I planned. Hope you still enjoy, though! 
> 
> Love y'all, and thanks for sticking with me! One more chapter, and a potential epilogue!

##  Chapter 5: Set 

Adrien wandered into the school building with his eyes bright but his mind a million miles away. Only one movie was playing in the theater of his mind: Ladybug. He pictured Ladybug agreeing to be his girlfriend, Ladybug kissing him, Ladybug saying his name over and over again…

“Adrien? Adrien?” A hand waved in front of his face. “Adrien? Can you hear me?” 

He blinked. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” 

Blue eyes swam into his vision, and he hesitated, thinking of Ladybug, before the rest of the face came into view. “Marinette? I’m so sorry! I was just zoning out.” 

Marinette smiled smugly and crossed her arms. “Why, did anything interesting happen with Ladybug?” 

Adrien swallowed. “Yes.”

“So?” 

Adrien sighed, resigned. “You won your bet.” 

Marinette pumped her fist. “Yes! Yes! I told you so! I told you so!” 

Alya noticed the duo’s exchange from across the courtyard and quickly dashed over to them. “What’s going on?” 

Marinette smiled arrogantly at Adrien. “I won our bet.” 

“WHAT?” demanded Alya. “You won—So you’re dating…oh, Marinette, girl.” 

Adrien smiled, his cheeks flushed. “Ladybug’s amazing, what can I say?” He paused. “But I won’t do any interviews for the Ladyblog about it, Alya. We have to keep this a secret, Ladybug told me, so that Hawkmoth won’t use this against us.” His green eyes pierced into Alya, bypassing Marinette. “Got it?” 

Marinette nodded emphatically and glared at her best friend, until Alya softened and acquiesced with a wave of her hand. “Fine, fine. Go be lovebirds, I won’t interfere.” 

Adrien exhaled, relieved. “Thanks, Alya. But Marinette?” He leaned closer to her, as Alya watched, wide-eyed with worry. 

Marinette blushed immediately. “Y-y-yes?” 

He gave her one of his trademark Chat Noir grins. “Don’t count Chat out just yet.” 

The bell rang, and he quickly turned to go to class, calling out over his shoulder, “Let me know what you want as your favor!” 

Marinette watched him go with a dreamy smile. “Won’t be needing anything, Adrien,” she whispered to herself. 

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her reverie by Alya’s hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?” 

Marinette nodded, eyes still on Adrien’s retreating back. “I’m sure, Alya.” She turned and smiled at her. “Thanks for looking out for me, A.” 

Alya smiled sadly back. “What else are BFFs for, M?” 

\-------

_“when’s our next date, boyfriend? <3” _

_“whenever ur free, LB! I’m always down to spend time with my girlfriend! but dad’s stupid schedule keeps me busy 24/7 :(”_

Marinette frowned, head propped on her palm. After a moment to think, she fired off a text back. _“maybe I can crash your photoshoot? I’m a great distraction ;)”_

_“…don’t tempt me”_

_“but that’s my job ;)”_

_“not the winky face!”_

_“;)”_

_“*sigh* I’m done with this photoshoot series in a couple of days, so…maybe after that then? I’m so sorry…hate to make you wait ”_

_“it’s okay, not your fault! Doesn’t seem like you’re a fan of it either”_

_“nope. A friend once asked me what I’d rather do instead of my life, if I had the choice, and honestly, I’ve never thought about it. Can’t even imagine a life where I get to choose”_

_“oh, Adrien, I’m so sorry. But your friend’s right—you do deserve to choose.”_

_“I’m the luckiest person out there to be with a girl like you, LB.”_

_“no, Adrien. I’m luckier, because I’m with you. love you <3” _

_“I love you too <3”_

_“out of curiosity, where’s the shoot you’re at right now?”_

He sent her his location. _“this place by the gardens. Why?”_

_“just you wait, hot stuff.”_

Marinette jumped up from her desk chair and called to Tikki. 

Tikki giggled. “What are you planning, Marinette?” 

“I know I’m not supposed to use my powers for personal reasons…but what if someone gets akumatized at the photo shoot, hmm?” 

Tikki sighed. “Just wear a disguise once you get there, won’t you?” The kwami grinned slightly. “And don’t torture that poor boy too much.” 

Marinette winked back at Tikki. “No promises!” 

\-------

Adrien shook out his legs, which had become cramped from standing in the same position for so long. The stage lights beat into him relentlessly, making him feel as if he were baking in his clothes. His shirt clung to his back with sweat. 

“All right everyone, back in 10, okay?” 

The group of models he’d been working with nodded gruffly and split up to rest. Adrien didn’t know anyone, especially since the majority were older than him, so no one acknowledged him as he silently slipped away to grab his phone and return to his dressing room. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a reminder for an old message. He’d missed his Lady’s last text when they’d been texting during his last break. Fumbling eagerly with his phone, he opened the message just as he pushed open the door to his dressing room. 

“Miss me already, handsome?” 

Adrien froze and looked up, letting the door fall shut behind him. He slowly let his eyes scan up her body before focusing on her eyes, his face reddening. 

“Uh, I—L-Ladybug—?” 

Ladybug wore black leather pants with red detailing, a long-sleeved red top, and a fake Ladybug mask which she must have bought to hide her identity. Her hair was in its traditional twin tails, tied back with red ribbon, and she held a red rose clamped between her teeth that matched with the red ruby of her lipstick. He sucked in a breath as he met her eyes; they were staring into his like…like he was never going to be able to catch his breath ever again. 

“You—you’re not transformed,” he managed. Every flutter of her lashes and every step of her high-heeled boots slowly were ripping apart any self-control he’d ever had into tiny little shreds, and his hands clenched subconsciously as he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. 

She smiled slowly. “You deserve to know what I look like, at least a little bit.” Strutting forward slowly, she stepped right up to his face, her breath hot against his lips, and the petals of the rose in her mouth lightly brushed his cheeks. Slowly, she reached up to remove the rose with a little snap of her teeth, and his breathing hitched. “Don’t you like it?” she asked, offering the rose to him with a seductive smile. 

Eyes never leaving hers, Adrien reached forward to take the rose and dropped it absentmindedly on a seat next to them, before taking her extended hand and using it to pull her closer. He tipped his head forward and pressed his nose to hers. “I love you no matter what, my Ladybug,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful.” 

Marinette’s heart was racing. “Y-you are, too, Adrien.” 

For a moment, the pair wordlessly looked into each other’s eyes, happy and hopeful. 

Finally, Ladybug pressed her hands to Adrien’s chest and shoved him lightly into the door behind him. “So, why don’t you shut up,” she began, tapping her fingers into his chest with every word. “And kiss me, boyfriend?” 

He smiled and leaned closer. “Yes, ma’am.” 

He took her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers with a low growl. She kissed him back hungrily, her hands gripping his collar to keep her balance just as much to keep him close. 

Suddenly, they heard voices from down the hall, and Adrien pulled away and leaned his forehead into hers with a wicked grin. 

“We need to stay a secret, so you’re going to have to be very, very quiet, LB.” 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow and began to unbutton his shirt. “I’m going to have to be telling you that soon enough, pretty boy.” 

\------

Adrien slipped back out of the dressing room exactly 7 minutes later, shirt buttoned incorrectly and ruby red lipstick on his face. He touched his fingers lightly to his still-tingling lips. 

“Best break ever,” he whispered to the empty hallway. 

\------

“So when are you free?” Chat Noir hung upside down from Marinette’s trapdoor, tail waving as he swung above her bed. Marinette sat at her desk, mounds of homework piled up around her, looking frazzled, with her hair half-undone and shadows beneath her eyes. 

“Seriously, Kitty? I’m so busy I don’t know if I’ll be free to go on our silly date until next month! Or next year! Or until we’re both a hundred years old!” Marinette dropped her face against her desk in frustration. 

“I bet I’ll still be as handsome as ever at hundred. Breaking hearts left and right.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “No, but really? Not till next month? Oh, meow.” 

“Mew better believe it.” Marinette shoved her hands to her head as if trying to hold in all her responsibilities. “I’m sorry, Kitty, but if I mess up, I’m through!” 

Chat sighed. “I hate to see you like this, Princess.” 

“You and me both. But I can’t mess up! I’ve already messed up so much…” 

“What? No! You do so much and do it all so well—trust me. Everyone admires you, and little mess-ups here and there aren’t going to change that. If anything, though…take something off of your plate. You need time for yourself, too. Please.” He flipped himself over to land on her bedroom floor and came to stand behind her chair. Carefully, he placed his gloved hands atop hers, cradling her head in his palms. “I care about you too much to see you hurting.” 

Marinette looked up and met his eyes, surprised. “Thanks, Kitty. I—I appreciate it. So much.” 

He smiled back. “You’re welcome, Mari.” 

“Actually, can you help me with something, Mr. Model?” 

“Sure—I…wait, what did you call me?” 

“Mr. Model? Because you modelled that dress for me? What, I can’t give you a nickname?” 

“No, no, I just—forgot where that came from.” He chuckled nervously. “You know I love your nicknames for me, my purr-ty purr-ty Purrrrrrr-incess.” 

“Oh, good Lord.” 

“Okay, okay. So what do you need, Marinette? Dashing knight at your service.” 

“Does my knight know physics?” 

“Do I know physics? Pshh! I mean, do opposite charges attract?” 

Marinette gave him a blank stare. 

“Does a net force cause acceleration?” he tried again. 

Another blank stare. 

“Did Newton…ever eat an apple?” 

At that, Marinette whacked Chat on the head with her notebook. “Don’t mock me!” 

Chat burst out laughing. “Okay, okay, let’s start over.” 

It was nearly midnight once they’d finished, and Marinette’s head was aching. But Chat Noir was an excellent teacher, and somehow, he’d kept her laughing even as he taught her how to finish her homework. 

“And that’s a wrap! The Physics gods are smiling on you now.” 

Marinette laughed again, surprised at how easily he could make her smile. “Wow, you’re actually an amazing teacher. I’m kind of surprised.” 

Chat Noir gave her his best superhero pose, muscles flexed, and watched her shake her head even as her lips twitched. “What? Surprised that I’m more than just a pretty face?” 

“Don’t let all my praise go to your head. You’re still just an arrogant Kitty-cat.” 

He tapped her on the nose, and she crinkled her nose adorably. “And you’re my lovely lovely princess.” 

This time, Marinette couldn’t hide her smile and blush from Chat, and his eyes widened as he picked up on her reaction to his flirting. Was his Chat Noir charm finally working on her? 

Marinette leaned forward and let her hand drape on his shoulder, forcing him to meet her eyes head-on. “But for real, you should be a teacher.” 

Chat laughed. “No way.” 

“Or a physicist. Go to college, get a degree, do research, teach—it would be perfect for you!” She nudged him. “C’mon, you’d even rock those ugly nerd sweaters.” 

“Hey, don’t hate on those sweaters. Many a great cat-person has owned sweaters like those, and we respect all cat-owners in this house.” 

“Chaaat. Be serious for a minute. Why don’t you?” 

Chat sighed and placed his head on top of Marinette’s. “I couldn’t, Mari.” 

“Why not? I can tell you care about the topic, I can tell you’re ridiculously smart, I can tell you actually enjoy teaching me, even when I am probably the worst science student ever, and I can tell you love kids and other people in general! You’ve got the Chat-risma, the drive, and the smarts—what’s stopping you?” 

He smiled weakly at her pun. “I think my puns are a bad meow-fluence on you.” 

“That was a stretch. Mine was much better.” 

He chuckled. 

“But Chat—why won’t you even let yourself consider it?” 

He stood up and walked away from the desk, pacing angrily in the center of her room. “Consider what, Marinette? A life away from my father, from his control? I can’t—I can’t even go outside, unless I’m Chat. I can’t have friends, I can’t have a normal life—I can’t even have normal parents! I can’t do anything outside of what he wants—you think I can plan a future, any future, for myself?” 

“What—what do you mean?” asked Marinette cautiously. “What about your mom?” 

“My dad’s distant and controlling and my mom…my mom’s dead,” he muttered, his voice crumbling midway through his sentence. 

Marinette gasped. “Oh, Kitty, I’m so sorry—I didn’t mean to—” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine! Have you—talked to anyone about all this?” 

Chat looked back up at her helplessly. “Who would help me, Mari?” 

Marinette glared back at him fiercely and walked up to him, taking his hands in hers and rubbing his thumbs. “I would, Chat Noir.” 

Chat pressed his face against Marinette’s shoulder and sniffled, shoulders shaking. Marinette rubbed his shoulders for a long moment before walking him over to her bed, where they sat together, cuddled up against each other. Marinette felt horribly guilty and sad for her kitten. How could she help solve his problems? Get him access to any help he might want? She wished she could keep him here on her lap, far away from the rest of the world that might try to hurt him. She tugged him closer to her, and he whimpered an apology. 

“You never have to apologize for your feelings, Kitty. I’ll always help you.” 

“Thank you, Marinette. Mind if I—I stay a bit longer?” 

“Stay as long as you’d like.”  
\------- 

The very next morning, Adrien texted Ladybug and pushed back the night for their dinner date together. He had a terrible "friend date" to plan for Marinette and no time to waste. 

Ladybug hadn’t seemed too distraught either. He supposed she was busy, too. 

\-------

“Princess.” 

“Kitty.” 

“I come bearing gifts.” 

“I’m being blessed with back-to-back visits, now?”

“Hop on my back.” 

“Are you trying to trick me into going on the date with you today?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You know what? I’m game.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, sure! I care about you, and you were right, before. I need to have time for myself.” 

Chat did a little victory dance. 

“Actually, I have something for you, too,” she added. 

“My Marinette’s made something for me?” His eyes widened. 

Marinette laughed. “It’s a disguise. That way, we won’t go out and get bombarded by the press.” 

Chat grinned. “What is it, a devil costume? A ghost outfit? You know what, whatever it is, I’ll wear it with—” 

Marinette pulled out a black sweatshirt with a green paw print and the slogan “Cats do it better” emblazoned on it, along with a hood with two slots for his cat ears to stick out. 

“—pride oh my gosh I love it!” His eyes brightened as he slid it on top of his costume. “Perfect fit! How did you know my size?” 

Marinette blushed. “I’ve gotten to know you pretty well at this point, Kitty.” 

Chat leaned towards her with a smirk. “Have you been checking me out?” 

Marinette shoved him away. “Oh, be quiet.” She handed him a pair of sunglasses. “And put these on to hide your mask.” 

Chat smiled and slipped on the sunglasses. “How do I look?” 

“Ridiculous.” 

“Why thank you.” He extended a hand to her. “Shall we?” 

Marinette jumped onto his back and hitched her legs around his waist. “Where are we going?” 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

Chat chuckled, and Marinette smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head into his back. He leapt off her balcony and whisked her across the rooftops, running until he reached the Seine River. Helping her down, Chat oriented Marinette to face the river and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling oddly nervous. “Okay, now open them.” 

Marinette, still smiling, let her eyes open and was met with a view of a beautiful boat. Its railings were decorated with bright, twinkling lights, and it was steered by a white-coated man who saluted the duo as they moved down the pier and closer to him. Enchanted, Marinette turned back to Chat. “You told me that this was supposed to be a bad date!” 

Chat looked away with a bashful smile. “It’s for a ‘float-in’ movie.” 

“It’s for a _what_?” 

Chat snickered and pointed, where a floating movie screen and several other couples in boats sat. “They’re playing some gross rom-com, and we, my dear Mari, are going to mock it to no end.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Doubt my mocking skills?” 

“Well, it’s you who’s usually the target of _my_ mockery, Kitty.” 

“You wound me yet again.” 

Laughing, Marinette took Chat’s hand and stepped onto the boat, lights reflecting in her eyes. “This is beautiful, Chat Noir. Who decorated?” 

Chat smiled and pulled out a single red rose from nowhere, offering it to Marinette. “I did.” 

Eyes wide, Marinette accepted the rose, feeling her cheeks redden. Chat winked and gestured to the movie screen, toward which their pilot was guiding their boat. “Ready, Mari?” 

Marinette nodded, suddenly not trusting her voice anymore, and settled into one of the chairs that Chat had set up on the deck of the boat. A breeze off of the river lifted her pigtails from her neck, and she shut her eyes as she inhaled, taking in the tangy scent of the water. 

Chat sat down beside her and handed her a huge bowl of popcorn, a giant box of chocolates, and a bottle of Sprite. “Gotta have the essentials.” 

“Absolutely.” 

As the movie played, Marinette found herself watching Chat. His jokes, the ways his eyes lit up, and his need to make her happy made her love her Kitty best friend even more. Maybe…maybe there was more to him than met the eye. 

“He’s a literal stalker!” pointed out Marinette during one scene. “How can she possibly fall in love with him?” 

“Haven’t you ever been obsessed with anyone before?” asked Chat absentmindedly. 

“Oh, yeah,” admitted Marinette guiltily. “And now, I think I’m starting to get why he didn’t fall in love with me.” 

“Wait…who wouldn’t love you?” 

Marinette bit her lip. “Uh, it’s nothing. I’m over him, now.” Or dating him as a superhero in secret?

Chat looked away from the screen to catch Marinette already watching him. “What was his name, Princess? So I can kick his ass for not reciprocating your love.” 

Marinette snickered. “You could never kick his ass.” 

“Has he got that great of an ass?” 

“The best. I’ve got great taste.” 

Chat batted his eyelashes and gave Marinette his best kitten pout. “Oh, c’mon, tell me, tell me, I won’t tell another soul. I swear on my Ladybug action figure!” 

Marinette threw back her head and laughed. “For real?” 

“Yes! You can tell me. I purr-omise.” 

Marinette hesitated. Could she really tell him? Well, as long as she kept her secret identity safe, there shouldn’t be any harm. It’s not like…Chat was in love with her, right? 

_Maybe he likes you._

_I wouldn’t count Chat out just yet._

“Adrien Agreste,” blurted out Marinette, almost shocked at her own forthrightness. 

“Adrien—you’re in love with Adrien?” Chat’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “For real?” 

“Uh…it’s all in the past. I’m not so obsessed with him anymore, and we’re good friends now.” 

Mind racing, Chat ran through all his past interactions with Marinette: Marinette stammering, Marinette blushing—he thought she had hated him. How could he have been so wrong? “Model Adrien? Rich Adrien? Blond Adrien?” 

“He’s more than just a pretty face, you cat!” she retorted, surprising both Chat and herself. “He’s lived a very restrictive, tough life, but he’s still so kind and wonderful—I don’t know how he does it,” added Marinette more quietly. 

Chat smiled. “I bet it has something to do with you.” 

“I really, really doubt that.” 

“Well, if he’s anything like me with his home life, then I bet that any friend he makes who shows that they care about him keeps his spirits high.” 

Marinette reached out and touched Chat’s arm. “Oh, Kitty. You and Adrien have such terrible home lives. I wish you both could just stay with me.” 

“I wish we could too,” admitted Chat, as he leaned closer to Marinette, pressing his forehead to hers. 

Marinette blushed and pulled away, turning to face the movie screen. “Oh gosh, and now they’re kissing. I can’t even enjoy this, and I usually love rom-coms!” 

“I love them too, but yeah, I warned you. This one’s the worst. I mean, are they even kissing, or just sucking each other’s faces off?” 

“Pfft, don’t be gross. Haven’t you ever kissed anyone?” 

Both Chat and Marinette simultaneously thought back to their alter egos and flicked their eyes away from each other. 

Chat cleared his throat awkwardly before winking at Marinette, trying to smooth over the tension. “Why, you want a turn with me?” 

Marinette chuckled. “No way! Why would I want to kiss a mangy cat?” 

Chat shook his head, feeling oddly disappointed, before quickly turning and pressing his nose to Marinette’s. “Not even a little kitten kiss?” 

Marinette giggled. “You’re a terrible flirt.” 

“A no good, very bad cat,” he agreed. “I don’t deserve a saucer of milk.” 

She laughed harder, and Chat smirked at her. “Checking me out, laughing at my jokes, finding me charming…desperately in love with me is only the next step, you know!” 

“What! I don’t find you char—wait…oh my god.” Marinette gasped. “Adrien told you about our bet.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

Chat swallowed, feeling the atmosphere shift sharply. “I—somewhat—yes.” 

The credits of the movie began to roll, and cheers rang out across the river. 

Marinette stood up from her seat, and Chat shifted uncomfortably. “You—you visited me that first day only to charm me? Just to help Adrien win the bet? So then—what has all this been? Just a joke? God, every single time you visited…our friendship—our relationship isn’t real at all?” 

Chat shot up from his seat. “What? No! Marinette, please believe me. Maybe at first, I came to visit because Adrien told me about the bet, but I wouldn’t have agreed to help if I didn’t already want to get to know you better in the first place! If I didn’t already care about you! Marinette, I called you Princess long before all this, and I—” 

Marinette furiously paced to the edge of the boat and slammed her hands on the railing. “Ladybug actually cares about Adrien. Ladybug would never do something just because of a bet. I don’t know if she knows, but even if she does know, she would never agree to be his girlfriend unless she actually loved him!” 

“But _your_ bet about me was just to find me charming. I could have done my best, called it a day, and left you alone!” yelled Chat. “But I didn’t. I couldn’t, Marinette. After our almost-kiss that day where we danced together, I—I couldn’t stay away.” 

The boat reached the shore, thudding lightly against the pier. 

“Almost-kiss?” sneered Marinette. “I was not about to kiss you! You’re nothing more than a flirt, and people who want to create real friendships don’t flirt! Flirting with Ladybug, flirting with me, not even because you wanted to date me, but because you were told to. You wouldn’t have treated me this way if you hadn’t known about the bet—” 

“You pepper-sprayed me on the very first day…I shouldn’t have returned! But once you let me visit, once you let me in, you know what? Here’s the truth: I COULD NOT STAY AWAY FROM YOU, Marinette! I can never stay away.” 

Shocked silence and distant voices. 

“I couldn’t stop flirting with you and teasing you; the bet didn’t matter—I forgot about that after five minutes of spending time with you that first night! You drive me crazy and make me feel safe and I don’t know why, Princess. Tell me why—tell me what spell you have me under and release me from it, I beg of you. I can’t keep doing this, can’t keep denying…denying that...” Chat’s voice trailed off. 

“That what? You can’t even say it.” Marinette shook her head decisively, crossed her arms, and stepped from the boat. “Save your charm and take me home, Chat. You never actually wanted to charm me. You did it to prove yourself worthy—for Ladybug!” 

Chat stared at her, lips quivering. 

“And you know what?” Marinette added. “Fine. Adrien wins! Here: I find you very, very charming and wonderful and friendly and kind and hilarious. You make me laugh, you make me smile, and you make me happy. I think you’re the most charming person I’ve ever met. I think you’re more charming than Adrien, I think that Ladybug made a mistake when she turned you down, and I wish that all this had been real.” 

“Our friendship is real, Marinette, believe me. The bet is stupid—you think I would have cried in front of you and danced with you and taught you physics all night and played video games with you, all for a silly bet?” 

“NO, you oblivious cat! I believe you that our friendship is real. It just started from a fake reason, I guess is all. But I meant the date! I wish you followed me and watched out for me and charmed me because you wanted to. I wish this goddam date were real, Chat.” 

“It—it is! I—I think—I don’t—I—I—” 

“It’s fine, Kitty,” Marinette added, her voice softening. “You don’t have to pretend that you cared about me in any way at all. You only flirted with me and visited me because you had to, and along with way we actually became friends, I guess. I’m sorry you were forced into this by Adrien—that was very cruel of him. But we’re friends, Chat. We’ll always be friends. And you don’t have to keep visiting me anymore to charm me. Your job is done.” 

Only the sounds of water lapping against the pier and nearby boats skidding past could be heard in the Parisian night. 

Marinette sighed. “The truth is…you more than make me happy, Kitty. You make me want to love you. And I don’t know what to do about that.” 

“What about Adrien?” asked Chat hesitantly. 

“He wins the bet.” 

“No…I meant your feelings for him.” 

“Take me home, Chat,” replied Marinette, tired. “Just take me home.” 

Chat nodded and lifted Marinette, bridal-style, carrying her across the rooftops toward the bakery. 

Once she returned home, she quickly slammed into Chat’s chest, pressing her head to his heart in a quick hug before pulling away and locking her trapdoor behind her. 

“Tikki?” 

“Yes, Marinette.” 

“You were right. You were right from the start.” 

“I know, Marinette.” 

“I have to talk to Adrien. He—he doesn’t know me like Chat does, and that’s a problem.” 

“Okay.” 

“And although Chat doesn’t love me back, I don’t know—I can’t date Adrien while having feelings for someone else, right?” 

“And you have feelings for Chat?” 

“I—I don’t know!” 

Marinette tossed and turned for the rest of the night. 

\------

“You know, you ought to take a _chill_ pill. Cool down and I’ll call it quits, ‘kay?” Chat taunted as he twirled his baton into a shield, dodging the akuma’s attack – a stream of fire directed straight toward him. 

“You mangy cat,” growled the fire-being, resembling one large flame with a firefighter’s hat on top – which was where Chat was sure the poisoned butterfly would be hiding. “I will never stop attacking until—ack!” The akuma yelped as it dodged Chat’s baton, moving away defensively as he tried to whack its hat. Confident now that the akuma was hiding in the hat, Chat smiled, dodging another fire-stream as he waited for his Lady. 

“Until what?” Chat baited. “Until the big bad wolf huffs and puffs and blows you out?” 

With a roar, the akuma held up its two fire-hands and shot beams of pure heat at Chat Noir. Chat dodged both, flipping over himself to land on top of a nearby building – the school building? How had he gotten back to the school so fast? Horrified, he looked down into the courtyard and sure enough, he spotted his friends: Alya, Nino, Alix, Chloe, Nath, Kim, and – where was Marinette? 

The akuma roared again and flew onto the school’s roof, covering the distance in a single bound. Its eyes, just gaping black holes in the fire, glared into the crowd that was gathered and was now screaming, panicked, in the courtyard. Adrien cursed under his breath and used his baton to swing into the courtyard and stand in front of the crowd, blocking them from the akuma’s attacks. 

Then, he saw her. Well away from his protection, she was dashing through the crowd, headed outside, where she would clearly be in the akuma’s path of attack and line of sight. His heart leapt into his throat. “Marinette—move!” he screamed, his throat raw. He blocked another fire beam aimed at him before he sprinted to her, scooping her in his arms quickly and using his baton to propel them onto a roof. 

Unfortunately, the akuma saw the duo and began to pursue them. 

Cursing under his breath, Chat continued his desperate sprint across the rooftops with Marinette in his arms, carrying her princess-style while ducking and dodging around chimneys, as he tried to avoid the akuma’s attacks. Feeling the akuma’s fire beams burning into the spot just behind him, he didn’t initially notice that Marinette had been yelling to get his attention. 

“Chat—Chat, put me down!” she insisted, kicking lightly in his grasp. “You need to go fight! I’ll be fine.” 

He shook his head. “What were you thinking, Marinette?” he scolded, genuinely angry, his outer shell of teasing and flirting suddenly ripped away, leaving only the protective boy. She usually let him carry her from danger, but now she seemed especially worried. He had never seen her act so reckless about her safety. 

“You need to go back and protect the civilians! Don’t waste time with me. I won’t leave this roof, I promise, but you need to just drop me and go back!” She nudged his shoulder frantically, her arms half around him in an effort not to fall. He knew she was selfless and brave, a great leader, but this behavior seemed almost motivated by some other concern –like she genuinely thought it was a waste of time to take care of her. “This akuma’s especially bad, Chat. It could set buildings and people on fire and cause tons of damage and anxiety and panic – you NEED to go back, Kitty.” 

He buried his head in her shoulder for a moment before pivoting and running in a different direction along the Parisian rooftops to throw the akuma off his scent. “Not until you’re safe,” he whispered. 

A sudden scream came from behind the two, and Marinette gazed into Chat’s eyes, frightened. “You need to go. You’re a superhero, you have more important things—” 

“Nothing’s more important to me than your safety!” shouted Adrien, and Marinette fell silent, eyes wide. They had reached the Eiffel Tower, and he carefully deposited her on a lower level, keeping ahold of her hand as she adjusted her footing. Marinette smiled shakily at him and ran the fingers of her other hand along the top of his head, caressing his cat ears. His green eyes slitted in pleasure like a real cat’s, and he let out a purr, almost guiltily. 

“Thank you, Chat Noir. Now GO! And next time—” 

He didn’t wait for her to berate him on his foolhardiness, instead giving a trademark salute before whirling around and catapulting himself back into the action. Seeing the destruction left behind from the akuma chasing them before he had managed to sneak away, he cursed his sudden obsession for Marinette’s safety, especially after their fight last night. Ladybug, if she had already arrived, would be furious. At worst, she might be horribly injured due to those flames. They had nearly burned him through the suit and his shield – who knew what could have happened to her without his protection? 

What had he just done? He should just have left Marinette earlier and refocused on the fight; she had been right. But he knew that he wouldn’t have felt content and settled until he’d left her somewhere that he was sure she’d be safe. He hadn’t prioritized Ladybug’s concerns. For once, he had put _someone else_ before her. And that thought frightened him. 

Was it true, then? Did he have feelings for Marinette?

But now that he’d turned back, all his brainpower was focused on Ladybug and the horrors he might have left her to fight on her own – the only girl he’d truly loved. Right? 

Just then, he saw Ladybug swing into the action, looking a little shaken, but safe, twirling her yoyo into a shield immediately upon her arrival to protect herself from the akuma’s attack as if she’d already seen what the akuma could do. Of course, she must have been in the crowd somewhere, watching while the akuma had attacked him. Now, as she caught sight of him enter the fighting, she looked to him, somewhat panicked. 

“Chat, this is a lot of damage. A lot of innocent people are very, very hurt right now. We need to finish this quick so that I can use my Miraculous cure as soon as possible!” she called. 

He nodded, clenching his fists into a fighting position as he prepared to attack the akuma. “Spot on as usual, milady. I think the akuma’s in his hat,” he replied. 

She nodded back. “I agree. Lucky Charm!” she shouted, standing on her toes as the yoyo released into the air, dropping a tool with a pentagonal end into Ladybug’s gloved hands. Staring in confusion, she looked at the tool, then to the socket of a nearby fire hydrant, then to the street. She narrowed her eyes as a focused smile appeared on her face. “Ready, Chat? We need to get him in place, so that I can use this.” She waved the tool and gestured to the hydrant. 

Chat grinned back. “Aye, aye, captain,” he said, mock-saluting her, understanding her plan at once. The duo dodged and weaved, luring the akuma to the perfect position in front of a hydrant. 

Once she deemed it ready, Ladybug called to Chat again. “Stand on the other side and be prepared to catch a hat, okay, chaton?” she teased with a smirk, tapping his nose sweetly with the tool before dashing away. Frozen in shock for a moment, not expecting the act of affection, he quickly followed suit. One fire hydrant and a Cataclysm later, Ladybug cleansed the escaping butterfly and performed her cure, healing all the wounds that the people and the city had suffered. 

Chat ran up to her and held out a fist. “Pound it, my Lady?” he asked, offering her a tentative smirk. 

Instead, she threw herself at him and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you, Chat Noir,” she whispered softly, blinking away tears forming in her eyes. “You’re the best superhero a girl could ask for.” 

Chat Noir, eyes wide and shocked for only a moment, threw his arms around her and squeezed her back tightly. “I think it’s you who’s the best anyone could ask for, bugaboo.” 

Ladybug lifted her head from his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, giggling slightly as she pushed away from him. “I thought that we agreed no more ‘bugaboo’-calling, Chat!” 

He laughed, putting his arms behind his head as they began to walk slowly along the roofs. They often did this to cool down after a particularly vicious fight, and today definitely fit the bill. “I don’t remember agreeing to that,” he teased, and she rolled her eyes in reply. “So, my Lady,” he tested, “have any plans today?” 

Ladybug blushed, looking away, and he was thrilled that his dinner with her as Adrien later had warranted such a reaction. “Actually, yes, I do.” 

“A hot date?” he teased. 

She looked up at him, a bit guiltily, and rubbed her arm nervously, surprising Chat. Was she worried about his reaction and his feelings for her? “I guess you could say so, Kit—Chat.” 

Chat crossed his arms and mock-pouted. “Well, well, well. I can’t say I’m surprised -- an amazing girl like you. But all I care about is: Does he deserve my Lady?” 

She nodded, a bit more decisively. “Absolutely.” Chat’s chest warmed at her words, and they turned a corner, revealing the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Ladybug paused, slowing down her walk. She looked deeply into Chat’s eyes with her blue ones, making Chat feel as if he were drowning in that blue color, that oddly familiar blue color, and he watched as she bit her lip anxiously. “But—I mean…you know—you’re irreplaceable to me,” she began, looking away for a moment and speeding up her pace again before fixing her eyes back on his. “And I—” 

He smiled softly at her, confused. Why was she so nervous about his reaction to her having a date (and a boyfriend)? She hadn’t approved of his feelings before, and often had tried to dissuade them. And she should know that he already understood she wasn’t intentionally being cruel – she’d never do that. “I know. You don’t have to worry about me, my Lady. This cat’s a charmer; I’ll make someone else fall for me real soon.” 

She laughed softly. “I’m sure,” she scoffed, but the sarcasm in her words didn’t ring quite true. 

He leaned in closer to her, smirking and ready to test her convictions a bit. “Why the hesitation? Don’t tell me I’ve made you fall for my poetically pun-derful verses?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the hearts he was sure were burned onto his eyes at this point whenever he was around her. Their hands brushed, and to his surprise yet again, Ladybug took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He stopped walking in shock, jerking Ladybug closer to him accidently. 

“My Lady?” he asked cautiously. 

She froze, staring into his eyes, hands still interlocked with his, seemingly unsure but somehow drawing closer to him. He closed his eyes as she got even closer, as if his body knew what to expect even as his mind had fallen behind. What was going on? 

She brushed her lips against his cheek sweetly, holding the kiss for a few beats before pulling away suddenly, leaving her hand in his grasp. He let out a little gasp at her kiss, and that seemed to bring her hurtling back to reality. She squeezed his hand once before letting go. “Just wanted to say that I care about you,” she murmured. “I—I—I—just, you just make me, make me feel—” 

Chat snatched her hand and pulled her toward him. They stood nose to nose, staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment. “Like what?” he whispered, lips inches from her own. “Like you’re important?” he asked gently. He didn’t need to hesitate before he continued. “Because you are. To all of us, all of Paris, but most importantly, to me,” he finished, eyes softening as he drank in her appearance, so close to him, her red suit gleaming in the sunlight, tendrils of her blue-black hair glowing orange. “You keep me sane and grounded. You give me something to stay for, someone to keep coming back for, someone to bear it all for. But I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy – don’t worry; you’ll never lose me as your friend and partner. Always.” He prepared to lift her hand to his lips. 

_But I can’t do this!_ he reminded himself. _Adrien and Ladybug are going on dates, not Chat. If anything, Chat is—I am—but does this mean she wouldn’t mind it if I revealed myself to be Adrien? And what about Marinette?_

Confused, he reluctantly released her hand, even as she wrapped an arm around his waist and used her yo-yo to swing them to the Eiffel Tower. Stunned at her sudden actions, he could only listen to the air whooshing past his ears as the Tower loomed closer and closer. Suddenly, reaching an upper level, she dropped them both down onto a beam and reattached her yo-yo. 

She pressed her hands to either side of his face. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she whispered. And she crashed her lips onto his, kissing him desperately, as if she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He only hesitated for a moment before yanking her toward him and kissing her back with everything he had. 

And suddenly, he yanked himself away from her. “I—I can’t,” he admitted. 

“I—I’m not supposed to, either…I—what am I doing?” she shrieked, turning away from him. “Oh, God…I need to—I can’t—” 

“I’m in love with someone else,” he whispered forlornly to her back. 

Ladybug slowly turned around. “What?” 

“I’m in love with Marinette,” he replied slowly. 

Ladybug barked out a high-pitched laugh before flicking her yo-yo. “You’re kidding.” 

Chat shook his head. “I’m sorry, my Lady.” 

“Oh, the irony,” she muttered, as she swung away, leaving Chat all alone on the Tower, lost, his mind a million miles away.


	6. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans have to end sometime...don't they?

##  Chapter 6: Match 

They sat across from each other at a wooden table, a candle spluttering quietly between them. 

Ladybug couldn’t meet Adrien’s eyes. 

“Enjoying the risotto?” 

“Yes, it’s the best.” 

“How’s your drink?” 

“Good, good.” 

“You’re really stabbing that pasta with your fork.” 

“All the better to intimidate it.”

“Ladybug?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for visiting me at my photo shoot,” he added, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette’s face flamed. “Glad you had a good time, Ki—Adrien!” 

Silence at the table. 

Adrien reached across and took Ladybug’s hand, pressing it softly to his lips. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“I kissed someone else,” blurted Ladybug miserably. “I’m so sorry. I have to be honest with you.” She hung her head and waited for his outburst, but it never came. She looked up to see Adrien simply staring at her, unfazed. 

“And do you like him?” 

“Just as much as I like you,” she admitted, not noticing Adrien’s eyes widen. 

“Why?” asked Adrien plaintively, propping his head on his fist as he gazed at her. 

Marinette forced herself to lift her eyes up to meet his, flinching involuntarily as she stared at him. “Because he makes me laugh. Because he knows me, and we’ve worked together—I know I told you not to worry about him, and I wasn’t worried about him at all, I mean he’s ridiculous, it’s ridiculous, but he really knows me and he still likes me and I can’t help that I like him back. But I’m still in love with you. I know I’m a monster for leading you both on!” She released her hand from Adrien’s and pressed her fists to her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry. I never, ever want to hurt you. But I can’t lie to you.” 

Adrien hesitated for only a moment before smiling, though sadness still reigned in his eyes. “I get it, LB. I actually do.” 

“You do?” asked Marinette, astonished. 

“I do.” 

“So…what now?” 

“Let’s maybe…take a break then?” 

Marinette felt suddenly like crying. Though it was the outcome she knew should happen, the one she had wanted and expected, she still loved him. Despite everything, her heart still beat for Adrien. She hadn’t taken down her posters of him; she just had added some of Chat’s to her collection. 

“Ladybug?” 

“Yes, Adrien. You’re right. I agree. A break, then. Just to figure…everything out. I’ll call you.” 

Adrien nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

\-------- 

Marinette shoved open the door to the locker room with a moody snarl. Alya, already in the room, caught sight of Marinette’s angry frown and raised her eyebrows. 

“Girl, what’s got you in a funk?” 

“Arghhhhh!” 

“Huh?” 

Marinette yanked her locker door open and unloaded some of her books into it. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Alya leaned against the locker next to hers. “Yeah, right! What’s going on?” She leaned closer. “Does it have something to do with Adrien?” 

Marinette slammed the door closed. “Nope, he’s still perfect.” 

“So?” 

“So, I’m the monster! I can’t make up my mind and it’s only hurting the people I love!” 

“Did you…fall for Chat?” Alya teased. 

“Yup,” replied Marinette solemnly. 

Alya’s jaw dropped, before she clapped her hands together in joy and smiled. “Wait—oh my gosh, yes! I knew this would happen! You lost that bet! Give Adrien his croissants and—” 

“Marinette!” called a voice from the doorway. 

The girls jumped. 

“Marinette, uh, hey."

Marinette stood stock-still and blushed furiously. “Uh, um, Adrien. H-hi.” 

Adrien sauntered over to the girls slowly, his eyes glowing with hidden humor. For someone who had just broken up with Ladybug, he looked, save for the bags under his eyes, fairly cheerful and oddly determined. “I need to talk to you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I bet Chat told you. You won, he won, everyone won,” rambled Marinette, waving her hands aimlessly. “I fell for him, turns out he was manipulating me the whole time, or maybe he never actually loved Ladybug, or—you know what, I don’t even know anymore. Whatever. You’ll get your croissants. Congrats,” she finished flatly, nudging him out of the way as she moved to the door. 

Adrien caught hold of her wrist. “No, wait! Marinette, that’s not what I’m here about. Chat told me that—that you liked me.” 

Marinette froze in place before slowly turning around. “Chat TOLD YOU? He promised—God, what a liar!” Her hands bunched into fists. “God, I could just—just—” 

Adrien looked horrified. “Nononono…I made him, uh, tell me.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, I kind of…suspected?” 

“Oh, my God. This day could literally not get any—” 

“And so,” interrupted Adrien, dramatically sinking down to one knee as Alya gaped at him. “I would like to offer you—this.” Out of nowhere, he produced a red rose and offered it to Marinette, who stood still, absolutely shell-shocked. “And ask you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to go out with me?” 

“Wh—but—how?” 

“Ladybug and I—she ended up falling for, well, someone else. And I’m not sure how he feels about her” – Adrien looked temporarily worried – “But I know how I feel about you, and now that I know, I can’t stand by. I’ve been blind this whole time, Marinette, to the girl who’s been standing right in front of me. We’ve always been great friends, but I think I’ve always known that we’re meant to be more than that. You’re so kind and brilliant and fun and funny and talented and caring and I—I would love to be your boyfriend. If you’d like me to be.” 

Marinette squeaked. Alya was elbowing her furiously, as if to try to prompt her to say actual words, but she couldn’t. Was Adrien so fickle that he’d switched from loving Ladybug to loving Marinette so quickly? 

Never mind that they were the same person. 

Alya could take Marinette’s incoherent noises and tomato-red face no longer. She stepped up to Adrien, plucked the rose out of his hand, and delivered it to Marinette, who took it as if she were being given a serpent to curl around her fingers. “She’d love to, Adrien. She’s been crushing on you for forever, and go on, Mari, tell him—” 

“No.” 

The room, which had been slowly filling up with her classmates, gasped in shock. 

“What?” demanded Alya. “This is what you’ve been—” 

“No. It’s not. I’m sorry, Adrien, but I can’t accept this rose from you. I’m—I’m in love with another boy!” 

“But Marinette—” started Adrien, but Marinette cut him off. 

“And you’re my friend. I would never want to hurt a friend.”

Adrien froze. Where had he heard those words in that exact tone before? 

“I care about you so much, and it’s true—I’ve loved you for a long, long time. You’re wonderful and kind, and you deserve the best. But now, I—I think I realized that my feelings for you weren’t—enough. I need to know you, the real you, and you need to know me, the real me. Chat Noir, that masked idiot, crawled his way into my home and my head and my heart, and he really knows me, Adrien! I said earlier that I fell in love with Chat Noir, and I truly meant it.” 

“So what are you going to do?” asked Alya uncertainly, speaking for a stunned Adrien. 

Marinette sighed. “I think I’m just going to take some time away from—from everything and figure out how I feel, how I feel about you and how I feel about Chat, and…and what in the world I’m going to do about it! So, for now, I’m so sorry, but I can’t, Adrien.” She handed the rose back to a devastated Adrien and walked past him, out through the door and into the sunlit hallway. 

As she passed him, Adrien caught her last words, muttered to herself. 

“I’m in love with Chat Noir, and I just turned down Adrien.”

\-------

A knock at the trapdoor. 

Marinette didn’t move to open it. 

“I know you don’t want to see me.” 

Chat waited. No response. 

“And I can’t blame you.” 

He sighed, resigning himself to delivering his whole speech to an inanimate object, and shifted so that he was lying down, head leaning against the trapdoor. 

“I wasn’t supposed to fall for you, you know. I was only supposed to love Ladybug. Sure, I cared about you a lot. But you just—took me by surprise. And now that I look back, you’ve always drawn me in, like we’re connected in some way. And I don’t let people slip by, Marinette. I can’t afford to, in my life. 

“But I understand. You’ve got a lot of feelings, and you need to sort them out. But, just to let you know—I’m in love with you, too. I still care about Ladybug, but I—” 

He banged his head against the trapdoor in frustration. 

“You know what?” he continued. “I can’t do this. I’m giving up my Miraculous, and giving away my identity to you.” 

No response. 

Maybe he was just speaking to a void, then. 

“You’re not Hawkmoth, are you?” he joked. 

No response. 

“Then here goes. I still care about Ladybug, but breaking up with her was weirdly easy.” 

He paused, tilting his head in thought, before he continued. “Don’t get me wrong. Dating her as my civilian self was the best thing that ever happened to me, but breaking up with her—it just felt right. She’s amazing, it’s true!” Adrien thought back to all their dates together and blushed. “Really amazing.” 

He hesitated, then frowned. “But my love for her had come too fast, and we always had that gap between us, like something was keeping us apart. And though my feelings for her aren’t going to go away immediately, my feelings for you won’t go away at all, Mari. Even though I know you’re not—” 

The trapdoor snapped open, and Chat’s head was suddenly dangling down into Marinette’s room. Struggling to right himself, Chat flipped over and came face-to-face with a crying Marinette. 

“Adrien?” she whimpered. 

Chat smiled. “Marinette.” 

“Oh god, you’re Adrien!” 

“Yes, and I am so, so sorry.” 

“And…that’s how you found out about the bet…because you made the bet! And that’s why you asked me out!” 

Chat chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously – the same tic that Adrien had, Marinette noted in consternation. “Yeah…” 

“I’m so sorry that I yelled at you,” Marinette apologized mournfully, her eyes brimming with a fresh set of tears. 

“Don’t be…I kind of deserved it.” 

“No, you didn’t. And don’t give up your Miraculous.” 

“But I hurt you!” 

“No, I was just utterly clueless.” She ran her hands through his messy blond locks. “You know what? Detransform for me, Kitty, and I’ll show you what I’ve decided.” 

“Actually,” he began, reaching a hand forward to take hers. “I’ve got something to show you.” 

“What do you mean…Ch—Adrien?” 

Chat blushed, his cheeks coloring under the mask. “We never…actually got to finish our fake date, before. I had one more surprise.” 

“What is it?” 

Chat didn’t reply, his extended hand unwavering. Marinette smiled and grasped his fingers. Once again, Chat lifted Marinette princess-style and began a dash across the rooftops. As they drew closer to their destination, Marinette immediately recognized the candlelit balcony where he had taken her all those years ago—twice. 

“Oh, my—Chat! You recreated it! It’s so beautiful.” 

Chat smiled and dropped her gently onto the wooden slats of the balcony, in the midst of rose petals and candles. “It’s all for you, Princess.” 

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “For me?” 

“Last time, I brought you here to cheer you up, but I made it for Ladybug.” He shook his head slyly. “But now…” 

“You made it for me.” 

“A place to cheer you up, a place to make you smile, a place for you to beat me up, whatever you want.” 

Marinette laughed and wrapped her arms around Chat’s neck. “Whatever I want?” 

Chat grinned and placed his hands on her waist. “Why, what are you thinking, Purr-incess?” 

Marinette smirked. “Why, what are you thinking, my Kitty?” 

Chat’s eyes darkened as he walked her backward until her legs hit the railing. “I was thinking about kissing you.” 

Marinette laughed up at him and pressed a finger to his lips. “How about another bet? Bet you can’t get me to—” 

“God, no. No more bets!” The look of pure horror on his face was so adorable that Marinette couldn’t help burying her head into his chest with a smile. 

“Oh, Kitty! I’m never going to let you go.” 

Chat raised a finger. “Well, to be fair, you did, in fact, turn me down.” 

“I turned you down…for you!” pointed out Marinette, before she saw the teasing glint in Chat’s eyes. “Oh, stop mocking me. I was so confused! And I thought—well, it doesn’t matter…” finished Marinette morosely. 

Chat’s eyes narrowed. “Why, what’s wrong?” 

Marinette hesitated, hands on the railing. “We-ell, there’s something you don’t know.” 

“What is it?” 

A playful but wistful smile flickered across Marinette’s face. “Detransform, and I’ll show you, Kitty-cat.” 

Chat lowered his head with an obedient smile. “Plagg, claws in.” A flash of green light settled around him, stripping away his mask and cat ears and leaving behind a smiling Adrien. 

Marinette smiled back at him, then took a deep breath. “Don’t be mad, but Tikki, spots on!” A red flash surrounded her, lifting her up temporarily from the ground before depositing an embarrassed Ladybug back down. Ladybug squinched her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable fallout. 

“I KNEW IT!” 

Her eyes sprang open. “Hold up. YOU KNEW?” 

Adrien held out his palms as if to prove he was innocent. “I only guessed today, when you turned me down as Marinette, but this confirms it. I mean, you used the same rejection speech twice, my Lady! On the same guy!” 

Ladybug, mortified, clapped her palms to her mouth. “Oh, my god…I’m terrible.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “I just can’t believe it.” 

“We fell for each other twice.” 

“So you bet for yourself to date me?” 

“And you bet for yourself to flirt with me?” 

“That’s ridiculous!” both said together. 

“I guess I’ve always wanted to be with you, Marinette.” 

“Likewise, Adrien.” She hesitated. “Tikki, spots off. No more masks.” 

Adrien cupped her face with both hands. “No more masks, Marinette.” 

The duo smiled at each other, before meeting in one long, loving kiss. 

The candles flickered on the balcony, casting a soft shell of wavering light around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the ride! As always, let me know what you think in the comments below, and if there's interest, I might add an epilogue. :) Should I do another version of the double bet with other ships?


	7. Epilogue: The Bets are Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Adrien ever get his croissants?

##  Epilogue: The Bets are Completed 

Marinette carefully deposited a tray of croissants onto the table, a stream of sunlight illuminating them with a lovely glow. Adrien was seated at the kitchen table in her house, hair mussed adorably, but Marinette was quite sure that the wide-eyed glee of her Kitty as he gazed at the food was, for once, not related to her. 

She turned around to grab plates from the cabinets behind her, but Adrien didn’t bother to wait. He grinned, Chat-style, and snatched up two croissants, one in each hand. He shoved one into his mouth and closed his eyes in rapturous bliss. “Yes, yes, YES! God, did I get a good deal.” 

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Don’t you mean me?” 

Adrien fumbled to protest but only managed an unintelligible squeak. Taking one look at his croissant-filled mouth, Marinette burst out laughing. “Kitty! Don’t spill crumbs everywhere!” 

“Mm mphph!”

With a rueful smile, Marinette sighed and wiped her hands on a towel before propping them on her hips. “To be fair though, that bet almost went very, very badly.”

Adrien swallowed a mouthful of food and cleared his throat. “But you got _me_ in the end!” 

“Hmm...is that really a reward?” she teased, and Adrien glared at her in mock-anger before returning to his croissants. 

“Got any cheese?” asked a black kwami, eagerly popping out from Adrien’s front pocket. 

“Plaghh,” Adrien tried to reprimand his kwami, but only managed to spit croissant crumbs onto him. Plagg growled in disgust and tried to shake himself off. 

“Plagg, let the poor boy enjoy his food,” scolded Tikki, slipping out of Marinette’s purse to chase Plagg into the kitchen. 

“I’ll let him enjoy it if he gets me some CHEESE!” 

Marinette opened up a drawer to reveal cheese and cookies for the two kwamis. “Will that work?” she asked with a smile, petting Plagg. 

“Quite…nicely!” he murmured between purrs. “Adrien, she’s a keeper. C’mon, sugarcube, time for some fine dining!” He swooped into the drawer as Tikki followed. 

Adrien smiled at his Lady, eyes glowing like Chat’s often did. “I already knew that.” 

Marinette blushed. 

“And I still can’t believe that bad explanation for the aftermath actually worked on Alya,” Adrien added. 

Marinette shuddered as she thought back to their nerve-wracking conversation with Alya and Nino, with both of their friends glaring very suspiciously at the superhero duo. “You know, I’m not actually sure that it did work…” 

Adrien smirked at her. “You stammered so much that I doubt Alya even got a word of what you said.” 

Marinette flushed and replied hotly, “You kissed me in the middle of my sentence!” 

Adrien smiled and dropped his croissant, reaching across the table to take Marinette’s hand and press a kiss to her inner wrist. “I’ve spent years awaiting the kisses of my Lady; I wasn’t going to wait any longer.” 

Marinette giggled and settled on Adrien’s lap, apron still around her waist. “Was the wait worth it?” 

Adrien smiled and tugged Marinette closer. “Absolutely,” he breathed, and Marinette decided that this new look of joy was all due to her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

After a moment of looking into each other’s eyes, Marinette pulled away. “You know, I don’t think I ever got my reward.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Your reward?” 

“My favor,” reminded Marinette sweetly, eyeing Adrien like he was a croissant himself. “For winning our first bet.” 

Adrien gulped nervously, then smirked and leaned closer, trying to exude his Chat charm. “So, what did you have in mind, Princess?” 

Marinette leaned in, lips millimeters from his. “What would you be willing to offer me?” 

Adrien winked before narrowing his eyes in a challenge. “Like I said when we made the bet: anything you’d like.” 

Marinette exhaled against his lips in a happy sigh, and Adrien let his eyes slip closed, beginning to lean forward to press his lips to hers. 

“Then do the dishes,” whispered Marinette. 

“Okay,” replied Adrien dreamily. “Whatever you—wait what?” 

Marinette laughed and yanked herself away before Adrien could complete his kiss. “Thanks, Kitty! I appreciate it! You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’ll pay for that.” 

“Promise?” 

He pressed his lips to her cheek. “For the rest of your life.” 

“I’ll never get rid of you, you clingy cat.” 

Adrien pouted, and Marinette giggled. “Would you want to?” 

She shook her head, running her hands through his blonde hair to make it messy. “Never. Never, ever, ever. I’m always here for you. I’m only here…because of you.” 

Adrien gave her a lazy smile before tucking his chin atop her head, comfortably cocooning her in his arms. “Same here, Princess.”


End file.
